Screaming and Dancing
by Cheyanne Blaize
Summary: The night that Scarlett is initiated into the Circle and saves them from the witch hunters, her and Cassie get into a fight. Scarlett uses her dark magic and ends up setting Cassie's house ablaze. Things take an unexpected turn from there and Cassie will learn secrets that no one expected, and deals with twists that could change everything for them all.
1. Set fire to my memories

**Okay, so first fanfic. Love love love secret circle,, this follows the book after Scarlett is initiated and saves the circle from the witch hunters. Keep that in mind. Anyway, i read a bunch of fanfics and hate it when the author doesnt write more right away. I'm going to write probably once a day, maybe more, and once a week at the lasest. (depending on how you like it :)) )**

Cassie's P.O.V.  
I watch my home burn around me as smoke fills my lungs. I croutch down and look for a way out. All exits are blocked. I can already Hear the fire trucks coming to my rescue in the distance. Scarlett's red waves of hair seem to blend with the fire as she spits her inchoherrent latin words at me. I deflect her dark magic and spin around to hide behind the closest piece of furniture. I push my magic out of my mind to defend myself from the next set of words coming from my half-sisters mouth. She stops mid sentence and i peer from behind my furniture shield to see Scarlett laying on the floor unconcious. Pieces of my broken cieling hold her down. This is my chance! i hop up from the position im in and race towards the door. I have my hand on the crystal knob and take one last look at Scarlett. Her bruised face seems sickly as she drags in a shallow breath. She is still blacked out but i watch as she slowly fades to death. I turn to leave but stop dead in my tracks. I can't just leave her here. After all, she is my sister. I run over to her and push the crumbling rubble off her body. I use all my energy to drag her to the doorway and outside to safe ground. I collapsed in the burning doorway from exhaustion, Scarlett still in my arms. I can see feint lights flashing as my vision begins to blur. I see a muscled torso and black boots run towards me as i fall into unconcioussness.

Diana's P.O.V.  
I try to even my breath as to not hypervenalate. I don't know what i'm getting so worked up about. Cassie is going to be okay. I watch from the sidewalk as the ambulance drives her and Scarlett away. Away to saftey. The firemen extinguish the flames and cautiously enter the home to examine the damage. I feel Max's arm appear around my shoulder and i turn to sob in his neck. I could have lost her today. I almost did. Cassie Blake is more than a part of our circle. She is my best friend, soul-sister and so much more. I don't know what i would have done without her. It should be okay. Cassie will be okay. Right?

Cassie's P.O.V.  
I feel the darkness in me battle against the good. Images flow through my mind. Images of my new life, from start to finish. The day i met Adam and saw some silver cord in Cape Cod. The day i came to New Salem and met my grandmother. The first time i saw Diana's golden hair through the window of her house. The moment i made enemies with Faye Chamberlin. The day Nick saved me from Faye's unberable torment. The moment i realized-i was a witch. The night of my initiation, when i became one of them. When i saw adam again and decided-Nobody could know. When Adam found out i loved him. Faye blackmailing me. Adam jumping through the elements to save me. Releasing my father's spirit into the world to wreak havoc. My grandmothers death and funeral. Everyone finding out about Adam and I. Nick asking me to "try us", wishing i could fall for him. Seeing Portia in New Salem for the first time. Being captured by Portias brothers and again being saved by Adam. Breaking Nick's heart and all the pain that came with it. Seeing the pain in Nick's eyes as the walls of his soul pushed me out. once again. Finally Destroying my father. Diana giving up Adam. Meeting Scarlett. Learning of Witch hunters existense. Learning Scarlett is my sister. Learning my sister was evil and shared a silver-cord-connection with my soulmate. Suzan death. Scarlett joining the circle in Suzans place. Scarlett saving us from the witch hunters. Scarlett coming to my house and nearly killing me in a deadly fire. Saving my sister. A mysterious blurred vision of comming to save me after the fire.

All my memories came to a screeching halt as i awoke to the sound of laughter. 2 different laughs from 2 very familiar people. One belonged to Adam and one to Scarlett. I opened my eyes to see Adam leaning over Scarlett's hospital bed laughing to eachother like they were best friends. Scarlett's red hair lay on her shoulders over a hospital gown and i saw her blush. But, what I saw next truely killed me. I saw a beautiful bright as day cord between Adam and Scarlett and a slightly faded and frayed greyish cord between Adam and myself. Every memory my mind had just raced through changed as the silver cord aged into the grey cord connection that was here now. My heart broke in that very second and i looked away from the scene towards the ground only to see a familiar pair of Black boots. The same black boots that saved be from my burning home.


	2. Compelled

Nick's P.O.V.  
I sat in the chair next to Cassie's bed as I have for the last 3 days. Her brown hair was tangled and resting on her shoulders while her skin was pale against the sea-foam colored hospital gown. Her eyes had fluttered open, and she looked around the room for a moment before turning to stare at the ground by my feet. "Look Everyone! Cassie's awake!" Diana called from the doorway. She had just returned from getting take out food for everyone. She handed the food over to adam and ran to hug her best friend again. I looked over to Adam to see he hadn't moved. His eyes settled on Cassie but he was still relaxing next to Scarlett- he had been near her a lot lately. They were inseparable since the fire. He believed Scarlett was good now. Scarlett was diagnosed with permanent amnesia and supposedly didn't remember anything. Not being evil, Not being a witch, Not even her own name. Personally, I didn't believe all the crap she said. Evil was Evil, and Scarlett definitely was evil. She had tried to kill Cassie in the fire 3 days ago, and i couldn't understand how Adam could just get over that and become all buddy buddy with her.

On the night of the fire I was just relaxing in my room. I had decided to go to the beach, and so i gathered my things to get ready. As i walked out my front door i could smell smoke and hear sirens. I looked towards the end of the street to see that number 12 was on fire. I bolted towards Cassie's house and got there just in time to see her fall-Scarlett in her arms. After Scarlett had tried to kill her so many times. I couldn't believe that Cassie's heart was still pure enough to save her evil sister from death. I ran to Cassie and lifted her into my arms to take her to safety. Adam had finally decided to show up, and grabbed Scarlett. "Leave her," i had said, "she doesn't deserve to live." and set Cassie near the bluff. I didn't dare move from Cassie's side until the ambulance came for her. Adam had laid Scarlett next to her and ran off to tell the others, before the Outsiders came looking for answers.

Back in the hospital room i noticed Cassie's blue-grey eyes stare at me curiously over Diana's shoulders. Diana pulled the hug apart and beamed at Cassie. Cassie's eyes flickered between Diana, Scarlett, Adam and I. "What's going on? Where am i? Why is she here?" she questioned holding one cold finger in Scarlett's direction. Scarlett slowly got up and Adam ran around the bed to cautiously shadow her as she walked over to Cassie's bedside. Scarlett held out her hand and Cassie flinched. Scarlett didn't seem to notice. She let her hand fall back to her side as she spoke to Cassie. "I'm Scarlett, but you probably already knew that," she giggled. "I know you don't like me or whatever, and I am sorry for any harm i may have caused you-" She was cut off by Adam: "Don't blame yourself for that Scarr, You've changed. you're not that person anymore." I saw the pain in Cassie's eyes as Adam laid a gentle hand on Scarlett's, but Cassie pretended it didn't bother her. "What do you mean Changed? Adam, why is she here?" Cassie pressed. "Just because she saved us-" "No, no Cassie," Adam interrupted. "She isn't the same Scarlett. I sat back as Adam and Diana filled Cassie on the events since the fire. Scarlett smiled sweetly at Cassie and spoke with sheer hopefulness. "Cassie, i know I haven't been much of a sister up until now, but i want that to change." Cassie's eyes flickered around the room, but she didn't say anything for a while. When she finally spoke, it wasn't what anyone in the room expected. "Don't take this the wrong way, but i don't trust you and i will probably never trust you." Adam tried to interrupt again but Cassie continued speaking. "If there was some way to know what the truth was than maybe but otherwise, nothing has changed." Diana went to her purse and pulled out her book of shadows. She flipped to a page that had been marked with a pink sticky note and set the book on Cassie's lap. She went to the door and locked it, and sat on the edge of Cassie's bed. "It's a truth spell," She explained. "It's simple really, all we do is light a candle, and speak the words from the book. Then you can ask Scarlett whatever you want and she will have no choice but to answer honestly. Give it a go?" Cassie only nodded and then Diana lit a candle that was in her purse and brought it to Cassie. "Cassie, before we start, there's something you should know. When we say this spell, Scarlett will not be the only one affected." "What do you mean" said Adam cautiously. "I mean, whatever Cassie asks everyone will be compelled to tell her the truth. And when we blow out the candle, nobody will know what we asked, you won't remember." "Okay, are you sure you want to do this Cassie?" Adam asked. Cassie only nodded again and Her and Diana read the lines together. Worry flashed through my mind, what if I accidently told Cassie something? What if she learned of the truth? What if she found out my secret? I couldn't let Cassie know what i do. But it was too late.  
_ "Earth, air, water, fire._  
_ Let me learn their true desire. _  
_ Secrets kept from me,_  
_ The truth will set them free._  
I had no idea as to what had happened next.


	3. The dirty truth

**Okay, a few things:**

**1. sorry that my punctuation and capitalization sucks. I forget about that stuff sometimes when I'm writing. :((**

**2. I know that I'm starting this story a little quick, and that it's being rushed, but i have so many ideas and i don't want to forget any or neglect any.**

**3. I apologize for the P.O.V. changes all the time, but thats just how i see it in my head. **

**4. Please review, I would love to know what you think!**

Cassie's P.O.V.  
Everyone's eyes went blank but Diana and I. The spell was in effect and it was time to learn the truth, the entire truth. Diana looked around at the 3 people in front of us. She gasped quietly but than shook the horror out of herself. "Okay Cassie, it's time to start." I set my sights and Scarlett and began. "Okay, um... lets start off simple. What do you remember about your life and the circle." Scarlett's voice was hard and robotic as she answered. "I remember nothing. The circle has told me about my past and my abilities but i still am unsure if i believe them." Diana was in awe. "Wow it works, and Scarlett really is good now!" but i wasn't quite finished. "Scarlett, who are you really?" again the robotic voice came through her lips. "I am told i am Scarlett Forsythe-Palmer. Black Johns daughter, Cassie Blake's sister, Suzan Whittier's cousin and a member of the secret circle." "Scarlett, are you evil?" "I fear i may be. The circle has told me of dark magic and my past actions. I may be evil." "Scarlett, what secret are you keeping from me?" "I fear i may be falling in love with Adam Contant." I choked back the tears. Diana was surprised but I wasn't. I knew there was something special between them. I now looked to Adam for the truth. "Adam, how do you feel about Scarlett?" Diana tried to stop Cassie but Adam began speaking, his voice as robotic and cold as Scarlett's was. "I have conflicted feelings because I can feel the love for her grow even when i love another." Diana was even more surprised then before but, again i was not, until a moment later when something scared me.

The cord between Adam and i snapped like a twig as theirs stayed bright and flowing. It was then i knew they belonged together. I looked away and Nick's face came into my vision. I had almost completely forgot he was there. "Nick. Are you keeping something from me?" I asked without much emotion. I didn't think Nick had a secret to keep, but I was taken off guard when his voice-hard and robotic, answered me truthfully. "Yes." I almost cried the only response i could think of. "Why? What are you afraid of?" "I am afraid you will find out my secret, and hate me for it, Cassie Blake, because you are the one person i cannot tell." I sat in surprise and wonder at why Nick couldn't be himself and just tell me. I was actually a little hurt at the thought. Diana looked at Nick with curiosity and then shocked me. "Go ahead Cassie. I won't tell anyone." I thought about it, but i knew i couldn't betray Nick like that. i could never do that to Nick. i would never do that to Nick. I needed him to tell me himself, and not because he was under a spell. "No. If Nick didn't tell me something, and me specifically, then their was a reason. I know that with all my heart. I will not betray him." and with that I blew out the candle and ended the spell.


	4. Trust

Nick's P.O.V.  
I felt like i had just spaced out for a minute. Damn, what if Cassie knew? Then that meant Diana would know. I would be humiliated if she knew how much i loved her and felt nothing in return. Hope shot threw me as the possibility that she loved me back occured to me. NO. I couldn't think like that. Cassie loved Golden boy and that was that. She would never pick me over him anyway. Adam's voice broke the silence. "So... what exactly happened?" Diana was across the room putting her materials away but she shot a questioning glance at Cassie. Cassie seemed to think a bit. She chewed on her lower lip and even that small action made my heart beat faster. "Well... uh... Scarlett is telling the truth. She has no reccolection of being the Scarlett we knew. She is good." Adam looked at Scarlett clearly happy that things worked out and she was accepted. I still couldn't help but wonder if she knew. Cassie's eyes flickered to my face and then to Adam's and she looked away guiltily. I had no choice. I had to know. "Is that... all we learned?" I heard myself ask. Diana's eyes peered at me both curiously and knowingly at the same time. Just as Cassie was about to answer a bang came from the door. Diana quickly ran over and unlocked the door. Faye stood there waiting to be let in. "What's going on here?!" She asked in her husky voice. Diana took her by the hand and ran the other way. "Come with me, I'll explain!"

Scarlett, Adam and I all looked at Cassie curiously. I was nervous about the truth being let all out. A nurse walked in and came to Scarlett. "Come on deary, we need you at the front desk for some paperwork. Feel free to bring your boyfriend." Cassie flinched slightly but the nurse towed Scarlett and Adam out of the room before anything could be said. When the room was empty and quiet, i slid over to Cassie's bedside. "So.. What else did you learn." Cassie tried to deny it but i stopped her. "Come on, i know you better than that. You know something you're not telling me." "well so do you." was all she said. That was it. She knew. I had to try and play it cool. "And, what do you mean by that?" She didn't say anything at first. She only looked down at her hands. It was clear she knew something. And she was ready to crack. I braced myself as she looked up from under her thick lashes. "Okay well let's see, Adam and Scarlett have the silver-cord-connection, when the cord between me and him broke. They're falling in love with each other and I can't seem trust anyone anymore." She had started to sob. I held her tight until the tears slowed. "You can trust me." She went ridgid in my arms snd pulled herself away from me. When she spoke her words were cold and harsh. "Can I Nick?! Can I?!" I was shocked by her tone. Cassie had never spoken to me or anyone like this. Not even to Faye or Scarlett. Her words sent a ripple through my body straight to heart which seemed to crack a little. I couldn't believe she was mad at me. And why? A single tear fell down my cheek and my voice sounded hoarse and pained. "What do you mean, Cassie? Of Course you can. You can always trust me." She seemed to only get angrier at my attempt to soothe her. "It seems i can't. What is it your keeping from me Nick? What secret are you afraid that me-of all people-would find out?" She was out of her mind, but somehow, her anger only fueld mine. I started to yell back at her.  
"How could you do that to me?! You asked me-Knowing i couldn't lie to you because i was under a spell, what secret i was keeping? Wow, Cassie. And here i thought i could trust you." I folded my arms and walked towards the door. "No Nick. Actually, I didn't. After i heard the secrets from Adam and Scarlett, I asked you if you were keeping anything, thinking you wouldn't have anything to hide. Unfortunately i was wrong." She looked away angrily. I still couldn 't stop my temper. "So what? You thought you'd continue asking. Since you had the spell over me anyway!" I stomped back towards her waving my arms around in the air. "No." Was all she said. "Right? So I'm supposed to believe you knew i was keeping something and you just let me continue to keep it. YEAH RIGHT! God forbid Cassie Blake not know something." The door opened and i could see a bewildered Adam and Scarlett in the doorway. I looked at Cassie once more-her face was pained-before I stormed out of the room.


	5. Goodbye

Cassie's P.O.V.  
Adam and Scarlett walked up to my bedside questioning wether or not i was okay. All i could do was stare after Nick. What was it that he was keeping from me? What was so important he would fight with me over it. I caught a glimspe of Adam's cord to Scarlett and was snapped back into reality. I didn't want to do it, but i had to let Adam go. It was time. "Scarlett, do you mind giving Adam and i a minute alone?"  
She smiled sweetly. It felt weird to have this be my new sister. This was the sister I wanted from the begining. The sister i yearned for. And now i had that speacial sisterly bond in Scarlett. I had a real sister. "Of course, I'll see you later, i think i'll go search for Diana and Faye near the cafeteria, And Cassie? I'm really looking forward to getting to know you better." with that she scurried out of the room-shutting the door behind her. I smiled slightly but my smile was erased when i remembered what i was about to do. I had to break up with Adam, and leave this place, before i changed my mind.

Diana's P.O.V.  
I had just finished filling Faye in on our spell when Scarlett showed up. She was wearing her regular clothes, a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a black halter top. She waved to us and asked to join us for a while. "What's up Scarlett? Why aren't you with Cassie and Adam?" I asked. "Oh, they're having a moment or something so i came to look for you guys." Just then I noticed Nick walk into the cafeteria, order a coffee and sit in the corner. He looked angry and upset. "What's with him?" Faye asked, apperantly she noticed too. "Oh, he and Cassie got into some sort of fight. He was yelling at her about his secret or something and then he stormed off." Scarlett informed us. I figured that he thought Cassie asked him his secret while under the truth spell. "Will you guys give me a sec?" I asked and then walked over to Nick to cheer him up.

Nick's P.O.V.  
Diana walked over to me with a worried look on her face. I wish everyone would just leave me alone. "Nick, can i talk to you for a minute?" "No." She sat despite my answer. She began talking to me about Cassie.

"Look i just want you to know, that Cassie didn't betray you. You can trust her. She figured you would have nothing to hide so she asked if you were keeping a secret. She was really surprised to hear your answer." "Diana, I get it. You think i'm some sort of joke because i'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back, and put a spell on her. Now that you've had your laugh, can you just leave me alone?" I was tired of this. "WHAT?!" She seemed surprised. "You love her?! And how could you do magic on one of the circle members? You know that's against the rules! What kind of spell did you do?! Nick answer me!" my mouth was wide open. "Wait, did you not know? How could you not know?" My mind sorted out the details and i couldn't figure out how Diana didn't know but Cassie did. "Of course I didn't know! Nobody knew! Now answer my questions Nick!" I couldn't believe it. Cassie didn't know. She had no idea i loved her and no idea i spelled her. I had just yelled at Cassie and she didn't deserve a single word of it. She even tried to explain to me i was mistaken. "NICK! WHAT WAS THE SPELL?!" I had momentarily forgoten about Diana. It was time to come clean. "i had spelled her to find happiness. After we broke up, i spelled her to be happy in the end, with whoever could make her happy." "Awww Nick. That's really sweet and all, but you still shouldn't have done that on a circle member." "I get it. But i guess it worked, she found Contant didn't she? There ya go. She wanted happiness, she got it." Diana looked surprised when i brought up Adam. "um... Nick? about Adam. Cassie is kind of breaking up with him i think. There's a lot about that you don't know, and i'll spare you the details, but she is ending it." WHAT?! She is leaving Adam. I needed to go to her. "Nick? You okay?" I ran out the door of the cafeteria leaving my coffee behind.

I ran down the hallway and up the stairs-The elavators didn't seem fast enough-to Cassie's room. I burst in the doorway to see... Adam. He was sitting alone on the chair by Cassie's bed. His eyes were puffy but he was calm. Cassie's hospital gown lay folded on the perfectly made bed, and her suitcase was gone. All Adam said was "she left. for good."


	6. Documents

Cassie's P.O.V.  
I tipped the taxi driver and walked up the driveway to my charred house. I Cautiously opened the front door and looked around the front room. I could see the kitchen and family room looking blackened from my fight with Scarlett. I dragged my suitcase up the stairs and into my bedroom. It was burnt like the rest of the house, though not as bad. I had called my mother in California to tell her i wanted to leave and she was supportive. All i had to do now was pack. I walked over to my closet and started pulling clothes out and shoving them into my suitcase.

Nick's P.O.V.  
I had to get to Cassie before she left New Salem. I raced down the streets to Crowhaven road to find Cassie, Apologize and convince her to stay. I had to hurry. Time was running out.

Cassie's P.O.V.  
Before I left New Salem, I had to protect my friends. I went to my jewlery box and grabbed the key from the hidden drawer. I pulled the chest from under my bed and unlocked it. I had to do this. I took my Fathers book of shadows and opened it on my bed. I remebered when opening this book would burn me. Since I came to New Salem, i was a totally different person. I could never tell if this new person was better or worse. I searched the book for what i was looking for. I could almost completely read this book now, It was so strange. I wrote the spell on a sheet of paper and slipped it in the page. I read the words aloud while i packed. I needed to get rid of the witch hunter relics, before i went anywhere. I grabbed only my neccesities-i would send for the rest later. I finished the spell and closed up the book. tossing it onto my suitcase. But then i noriced something. There were a few pieces of paper sticking out from the back of the book. I pulled them out reading them carefully. Amongst the papers included a deed to a house on Crowhaven road, but not to the house i would have guessed. My father lived at number 13 but this deed was to the house far down the street. House number 3, which i always saw as abandoned. I continued flipping through the papers and came upon more incredible discoveries. There were 2 birth certificates. One belonged to me and the other to Scarlett. There were also a number of finance bond under our names from the years we were born. each marked with plenty of money. If we cashed these in there would be enough to buy the entire town of New Salem! The last paper was my fathers will. He had left everything to me and my sister. I couldn't believe it. We were rich! It seemed that even though my father was evil-He still planned for the future of his children. We were set for life. I thought about the house-i was guessing it belonged to Scarletts mother when she was young-and the money. i threw a few bonds into my suitcase, and set the rest of the papers on my dresser. I went to my closet and pulled out stationary. I leafed through it and found a manilla envelope and pen. I scribbled Scarletts name on the front of it. I slipped the papers into the envelope. Wether i left or not, Scarlett would still be okay, i needed to make sure of that.

Nick's P.O.V.  
I saw Cassie's door open and hoped i wasn't too late. I ran inside and took the stairs two at a time. I turned into her room and saw her suitcase sitting on the bed. I had made it, she wasn't gone.

Cassie's P.O.V.  
I was in the bathroom collecting my shampoo from my bathtub when i felt an arm come up behind me. "Oh, you startled me!"

Nick's P.O.V.  
I looked around her room and saw the spell she used to stop the hunter relics from working, but no Cassie. I decide to try the other rooms down the hall but she wasnt there. Just as go to turn into the bathroom, I slip and fall onto the ground. I sit up and look around at the gooey mess i slipped on. A shampoo bottle seems to have exploded everywhere! Something's not right here. Cassie is nowhere to be found, so i decide to call Diana for some back-up. "Hey Diana, it's Nick, Im over at Cassie's house, yeah number 12. She hasn't left yet but i think somethings wrong. I'm worried." Diana freaks out as i expected and just before i let her go, I see something. My heart falls through the ground and My temper is again refueld. "Diana, get the circle. It's serious." There, on the bathroom wall, was a something i never wanted to see again. Engraved there is the witch hunters symbol.


	7. Realization

**Okay here's a super long chapter so be prepared!**

Cassie's P.O.V.  
I could feel the ropes tight around my wrists. I was in pain and needed to asses the situation. My throat was sore and the left side of my face was head was wet and sticky with blood and i swear a few of my ribs were broke. My cheeks and Lips were burned from whatever chemical they used to cover my mouth when they brought me here. Only problem was, I wasn't sure where here was exactly. Some sort of abandoned warehouse it seemed. There were voices arguing in the other room, but i didn't see anyone around me. This was my chance to make a break for it. I pulled with my wrists at the rope and managed to loosen them. The voices in the other room had stopped, I had to hurry. I twisted my neck around, to get the cloth off my mouth and wiggled my legs to loosen the restraints around my ankles. Just as I thought i was home free, a familiar voice sounded from behind me. It was Mr. Boyln standing there. He walked around to see me as he spoke in his mischevious tone. "No, no, dear. You don't want to do that. You see that?" He indicated to a circle of powdered ash around me. It was a deep grey but seemed to glow. "That my dear is spelled Oak powder. No witch can leave the circle without it being broken. From the outside." This couldn't be happening. I was stuck here until the circle was broken from out there?! I was as good as dead. But then it hit me. I'm a witch! I focused on the powder and pushed with my mind to get it to break. Nothing happened. That was odd. I tried again. Still nothing. I looked up to see a smile upon Mr. Boylans lips. "Did i forget to mention that magic won't work inside it?" he laughed wickidly. "You'r stuck here until you give me what i want. Then i'll decide wether to let you go or not." What did he mean? What could he want from me? My voice was rough and cracked when i spoke. "What is it you want exactly?" His eyes shined as he spoke. "Don't you know by now, I want you witches dead. I know it was you, who stole the power from our relics." How did he know? At least this meant the spell had worked. My friends were safe. Me on the other hand... "What i want from you, my dear is to put the power back, and maybe i will spare your life. But you better hurry." Unspell them? I couldn't do that. Wether my life was in danger or not. I couldn't risk my friends. "Never." was all i said in return. "So you want to play hard? Suit yourself. But know this Cassie Blake. You will lose against me and my hunters. You will all die." He walked back the way he came and i sat there thinking of my friends. Adam's righteousness; Diana's virtue; Scarlett's newly found goodness; Melanie's wisdom; Laurel's kindness; Sean's respect; Deborah's pride; Chris and Doug's free spirit; Faye's strength; and Nick. The way i left things with him was messy, and i probably wasn't ever going to be able to fix it. i wondered why it meant so much to me now, and why the fight sparked a pain in me that i have never felt before. It seemed to cut at the very core of my heart. Nick probably hates me and i will never be able to change that. I started to quietly sob thinking of this fact. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. In the second i knew.

i knew why it hurt so much that he hated me. I knew why it broke my heart to see the pain in his eyes everytime we spoke. I knew why i was so mad at myself for breaking his heart. I knew why I was so upset he had kept a secret from me specifically. I knew why my last wish was for him to not hate me. I knew why i wanted so bad to be with him and sort things out. I knew that I loved him. I must have loved him for a while now, because my heart fluttered everytime i saw him. But knowing that i loved him came with a price. I also knew that i could never tell him, i could never be with him, i would never let him be in pain at my hands again. I knew i would have to die, to protect him.

Nick's P.O.V.

I paced the room as the circle members discussed their plan of action. I wasn't really listening. I already had a plan of my own. I would go in and do whatever was neccesary to save her. Even if it cost me my life. Now the only question was: Where is she? The circle was gathered around Diana's living room. It had been 4 hours since i had arrived at Cassie's and found the witch hunter symbol. We had done everything we could think of, to find her and save her. We had done a location spell, to no prevail. We had searched Diana's and Cassie's book of shadows and tried every spell we found that might help. Nothing had worked. We even tried looking in Black John's book of shadows, but we could barely translate it. Time was running out. The circle had found out that Cassie had set a spell in motion to break the connection between the hunters and their relics. That must've been why they took her. I would make them pay if they hurt her. I looked around at the faces of the circle members. Diana was worried and still searching through her book. Adam looked upset but was holding it back to comfort Scarlett-i swear Golden boy was never single for long. Deb's usual tough exterior had cracked and her face was pained. Laurel and Melanie looked as though they were losing hope. Sean looked nervous-but then, he was always nervous. The twins were arguing about the best way to find her.  
Even Faye had looked horrified that Cassie's life was on the line.

I continued pacing, while Diana picked up her cell phone that was ringing. She answered it with a dead voice which soon turned to anger and a shrivel of hope gleamed in her eyes. "What? Really? Thanks, We're on our way." Then she hung up the phone. She looked at us in excitement. "That was max." Faye still managed to be bitter and jealous. "You really think now's the time for a date Diana? I think we aught to just execute the junior witch hunter now." Diana's stare turned to Faye "Shut up Faye." then she spoke to the group again. "He told me his father is keeping Cassie at the old storage warehouse on the other side of town. He can't get to her yet, but we need to leave now." I stomped pass the group and headed straight for the door. I knew if i took my car there and payed no attention to speed limits, i could be there in 15 minutes. Just as i reached for the door, Diana cut me off. I could see the group peering at us from the livingroom, but i didn't care. I just needed to get Cassie back. "Nick, wait. I want Cassie back as much as you do, but we have to be rational and think about our next move. Lets justs sit do-"  
"No, Diana. Wether you are coming or not, I'm going to get Cassie. We have no idea what is happening to her there, but I'm not going to let it happen any longer." Faye had joined the conversation at this point, and broke the tie. "Diana, Nick is right. We don't have time to make a plan, we need to take action." The rest of the circle came up to the door with us. "And since when do you care what happens to Cassie?" Diana said angrily. "Since i can't afford to lose another circle member. Wouldn't want to break the circle and lose our magic again, would we?" Faye sneered back. but I could tell she was lieing. She cared about Cassie like the rest of us. It seemed nobody was able to withstand her pull. "Whatever the reason, we need to be together to stop the witch hunters and save Cassie." Wow, Golden Boy finally had the guts to speak up about his supposed soulmate. We all exchanged ready glances and I turned back to the door. Diana had stepped out of my way and held her hand out gesturing me to go first. I led the way out and we all went to save the girl that meant so much to us.


	8. Savior

**Okay: here's a short Chapter. But, do me a favor and review the book so i know wether to continue it farther or just hurry up and end it!**

Cassie's P.O.V.  
I was still mostly tied up because i didn't see the point of trying to break free when i couldn't go anywhere. I had tested the Oak ash a few times, but i couldn't leave the circle. I sat on the ground with my hands tied behind my back to the column that was there. I felt like i had lost my will to go on. Knowing my circle was safe was all that mattered. I pulled my knees to my chest and rest my head on my legs facing the left. I could see Max arguing with his dad like he had been doing for a while now. "Dad! Let her go. You can't do this to her!" "Son, I know you don't understand it. This needs to be done." "She is just a girl dad! She is just a teenager and you need to let her go." "That's where you're wrong Max. I get that you're vision was clouded when you fell in love with that monster. But, they are demons, and need to be destroyed. It is our job to do so." "If you won't free her, then i won't save you from whatever is coming." After this Mr. Boylan walked off the other direction. Max sat in a chair about 15 feet from me, and just stared. "I'm sorry Cassie." he mumbled. "I wish i could save you, but i can't." he stared at me for a moment longer and then got up to leave. He walked right out the building. Around 10 minutes passed and Cassie just stared down at the Oak ash, willing it to move. Nothing happened. Just then the door swung open wide. About 30 of Boylans men came out from the nooks and crannies of this place to greet the trasspassers. It was the circle. I was both glad to see them and fearing for their lives. Nick and Diana stood in the front as The hench men started attacking. They had knives and came at the circle from all angles. I stood up in worry. I struggled to untie my hands, but the circulation in my arms had been cut off from sitting there so long. I couldn't move. I was helpless to the attackers. I couldn't do anything but watch my circle be close to massacred.

Nick's P.O.V.  
They had us surrounded. We were back to back in a complete circle. "Good to see you all. Glad you could make it to our little party." Boylan was mocking us. My voice was cold and hard and my body was rigid. "Let Cassie go. I'll do whatever you want." I could see Cassie from around Boylan and his men. She was pleaing with him to let the circle go, but no one was listening. "Well Nicholas, I can't do that. You see, she's our guest of honor." He smiled at his joke. I stared directly at Cassie. Her eye was swollen, she was bruised up, burnt and badly bleeding from multiple areas. I was going to explode with anger. I looked to Diana and Faye who were were each wearing a master tool. Scarlett had wore Cassie's silver braclet tool, in place of Cassie herself. I nodded in their direction and we prepared for battle.


	9. The fight

Cassie's P.O.V.  
I couldn't tell who attacked first, i just knew my friends were in danger. I tried to struggle free from my ropes. I looked in every direction at once, keeping an eye on every circle member's battles at the same time. Deb just knocked one guy in the jaw and kicked another in his chest. Melanie and Laurel were both reciting spells to the men attacking them. Faye had just lit a few of them on fire and Sean was nerously whacking them around. Diana was mouthing words-to a spell no doubt. Adam was protecting Scarlett by hitting anyone who came in her path. The twins were tag-teaming a couple of muscled henchmen. Everyone was hitting and kicking and reciting. They were winning. Boylans men were falling to the ground 3 at a time. When a circle member ran out of men to fight, they went to another members rescue. They were working in unity to make sure everyone was safe. I searched the faces of my friends until i found who i was really looking for. Nick was on the ground struggling with Boylan. Boylan had a gun but Nick managed to throw it out of his hand and kick it across the floor. Boylan got in a few punches but Nick seemed to be winning. I screamed, pulled and wiggled to get out of my magical cage, but i was stuck. Boylan seemed to be knocked unconcious and Nick stood up and walked towards me. A few men came between us but Nick knocked them out in a single punch to their jaws. He strode to where i was and was only about 10 feet away. Then i saw Boylan had gotten up and was about to get to the gun. I chocked out 3 simple words: "Nick watch out!" I was too late. As Nick was turning to look at Boylan, Boylan pulled the trigger. I watched as the bullet spun towards Nick. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as I saw the bullet hit him. His eyes widened, and he clutched his side. He looked from me to his wound and back again before he collapsed.


	10. Darkness

Cassie's P.O.V.  
That was it. I had cracked. I reached way down deep in myself to my core. I could feel the anger in me begin to bubble over as i Screamed. My jaw clenched and the darkness that i had been fighting so long had rushed out of me. I had accessed my dark magic and now nothing anyone could do could stop me. I willed myself to be unrestarined and in that moment, my magic worked inside the circle of Oak Ash. Apperantly Dark Magic was the key to everything. The Oak Ash flew into the air and spread across the room as i pushed my way through the imaginary barrier. I ran to Nick's side and felt a single tear roll out against my cheek. I bent over him and could see him take a deep breath in. "I'm sorry, Cassie." his voice was almost a whisper. And then he blacked out. I took a shallow breath in as anger filled me completely. My new target was Boylan. As i searched for him i noticed that the entire room had stopped to face me. "The ancient one." was all Boylan said before I began reciting my words in Latin. They seemed to flow out of me like they were a daily prayer rather than an ancient language.  
_Invoco te in caligine respondere possem._  
_Obsecro te spiritus respondere possem._  
_Hunc perduc homo in aeterna passione._  
_Lumen non videbit amplius._  
_Et adducite eum ad inferos hunc occideret._  
_Accipite eum a saeculi mei,._  
_Sicut ego volo, sic erit._  
_Invoco te in caligine respondere possem._  
_Obsecro te spiritus respondere possem._  
He began clutching his chest and choking back vomit. I did not slow in my anger and harsh words. I repeated the next words until he dropped to his death.  
_Sicut voluit, sic erit._  
_Sicut voluit, sic erit._  
_Sicut voluit, sic erit._  
_Sicut voluit, sic erit._  
_Sicut voluit, sic erit._  
_Sicut voluit, sic erit._  
The henchmen soon followed him. Each had a relic that hovered over their bodies. The relics began to glow brighter and brighter until they exploded completely. I then turned to Nick's body which barely had a pulse. I set my hands over his wound and said my words softley.  
_Amor nisi de profundo inferni._  
_Sana vulnera eius, et statuit illum retro._  
_Meam dimittet amoris a messoribus tenaci._  
_Obsecro te spiritus._  
_Rescribere meam invoca._  
_Sicut ego volo, sic erit._  
Nick seemed to suck in his next breath as though he had just been drowning. He clutched at his wound and found nothing. His shirt was stained with blood and there was a hole in his shirt where the bullet had pierced his skin, but nothing. Nick stared at me as if i was a miricale worker. Then his gaze softened and he seemed to see me more as a miricale itself. The good and bad of my inner-self seemed to be battling. He dragged himself to sit up and his hand grazed my cheek. At that moment the good in me conquered the darkness. I collapsed onto the ground, and saw nothing but blackness.


	11. Waking up

**Sorry for the cliffhanger and all, but heres the next chapter :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

Cassie's P.O.V.  
I woke up on Diana's couch. Diana seemed to have cleaned me up, I was wearing some white shorts and a loose flowing beige top. I felt as though all the energy had been drained from my body. I couldn't remember what happened, other than Nick being shot. I shot up from the couch to see a bewildered Diana come in from the kitchen. She had a tray in her hands that contained a cup of hot tea and a moist towel. "Cassie, you should sit down. You've been through a lot." She said in a motherly voice. "Is Nick okay?" that was all i could seem to think about. Her lips curved up at the corners and her voice was soothing. "He's better than okay. How did you do it? His wound instantly cleared up and he was back to perfect health in no time!" My restlessness had settled a bit, but i still felt i needed to see him. "Do you think i could see him? Where is he? You're sure he's alright?" Diana nodded and handed me the phone. "Here give him a call." Then she walked out of the room. I began pacing while i dialed his number. Then, on the second ring i hung up. I remembered my internal promise. I couldn't hurt Nick anymore. If that meant i couldn't show him my worry, then so be it. I sat on the couch and sipped at the tea Diana had brought me. Diana walked back in and sat next to me on the couch. "So, are you going to him or the other way around?" I just shook my head. I felt myself close to a breaking point. I decided to go home, and got up to get my jacket. "Well if you're not going to see Nick, where are you going?" Diana asked me inquisitively. "Home, or whats left of it anyway." I answered and headed towards the door. "Cassie, wait. i want to ask you about something." Worry surfaced in the cloud of my emotions and i looked back to Diana. "What's up?" "It's about Nick." My heart flinched at his name but i shook it off. "What about Nick?" "I found out the thing he was keeping from you. I think you guys should talk." I looked away from her impenatrable gaze to the ground. When i looked back up at her, her gaze hadn't moved. She was waiting for my answer. "I can't really talk to Nick right now." "Why not?" Because i was completely in love with him and couldn't handle the pain in his eyes every time he sees me. "It's just..." I couldn't find the right words. "I don't want to hurt him anymore. I can't deal with the pain i put him through." She looked at me knowingly. "I get it. I do. But you need to talk. There's a lot both of you need to know." I nodded and turned back toward the door. She interrupted me a second time. "And Cassie? I know you were planning on leaving. Please don't. We're your family. We need you." And with that i finally walked out the door.

Nick's P.O.V.  
I couldn't stand this. Waiting, wondering and wishing. Waiting for Cassie to wake up. Wondering what would happen when she did. Wishing she would love me the way i did her. "Watcha thinking Tough guy?" Deb's voice came from my bedroom door. "Nothing." I jumped up from my bed and squeezed pass Deb on the way downstairs. I could hear Deb's voice begging me not to go, but i ignored her. I didn't know where i was going, i didn't care. Anyplace was better than sitting around here all day.


	12. Making Amends

Cassie's P.O.V.  
I pushed open the decaying door to my house. I carefully stepped around any obstacles, and worked my way upstairs. I stood in the doorway to my bedroom. My bed was mostly burnt up but most of my stuff had survived the fire. I went to my stereo and plugged in my iPod. I put some music on and grabbed a couple boxes to begin packing my stuff up.

I had just finished taping up my last box when i noticed a figure through my bedroom window. It was Nick. He was sitting on beach watching the waves. Diana was right. I needed to talk to him. I figured now was as good a time as any. I checked myself out in a mirror and walked downstairs. I left my house and went through my backyard to reach the beach. I was barefoot and could feel the warm sand between my toes. I slid my hands into my back pockets and urged myself to continue on. Nick didn't seem to notice me until i sat down in the sand next to him. He looked over at me and smiled a little. "Hey Cass, how's it going?" I smiled up at him seeing his face for the first time. His lip was cut but seemed to have healed for the most part. There was still pain in his eyes, and i could feel my heart throb. I pushed that aside and did what i came here to do. "Nick, i think we need to talk." His smile disappeared and his eyes hardened. His voice was cold. "So, i guess Diana told you then. Go ahead. Chew me out, make fun. I don't really care." He turned back to the waves but his gaze was still hardened. I took a deep breath, preparing for whatever came next. "Actually, no. Diana didn't tell me anything. Nick i need you to tell me." Nick's eyes softened and he turned back to me. He seemed to be preparing for my reaction, but after a few minutes, he spoke. "Look, Cassie. Please don't get mad. I know i broke the rules, but my intentions were good." "What are you talking about Nick?" He took a shallow breath before continuing. I prepared for the worst. "I broke the rules. I said i wouldn't spell anyone in the circle. But i spelled you." I gasped at this. I couldn't even imagine. I tried to hide my surprise so he would continue. "It's not what you think. I spelled you to be happy. To be happy however you ended up. With whoever made you happy." I was speechless. I didn't know what to think. He took my hands in his. "Please forgive me, Cassie. I don't think i could live with myself if you hated me." He dropped my hands and looked down. I couldn't believe it. This was Nick speaking. He was always so tough and rigid. "Nick. Look at me." He did as he was told and looked me straight in the eyes. It took me a moment to get over seeing this side of him. I made my voice soft when i spoke. "Nick. You shouldn't have done that." His face fell. "Wait, listen to me Nick. I want you to know that i don't hate you. Far from it. You are so important to me, i could never hate you. And as for that stupid spell, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." He smiled slightly. "So you're not leaving then, Right?" I replied with one word. "Never."


	13. Confused

**Here's the next one! Sorry that it's a little long, but i hope you enjoy!**

Cassie's P.O.V.  
There was a circle meeting tonight. I was in my charred bedroom getting ready. I would have to set out some new living arrangements. I dressed in my ceremonial shift, grabbed the envelope i had set up for Scarlett, shoved it in my purse and headed to the beach.

At the beach, i was greeted by the other members of the circle. Diana beamed at me excitedly and pulled me away from the group to 'talk.' "So? How'd it go?" She questioned. I was so confused! What was she going on about? "What are you talking about, Diana?" "Nick, silly! How'd it go with him? Did he tell you? Ohmygod! Did you tell him? Are you guys dating now or what? Go on! Tell me everything! Leave nothing out! Give me every detail!" I was shocked. "What _are_ you talking about, Diana? Tell Nick what? He and i are just friends, nothing more." She looked disappointed. "What? What's wrong Diana? What is going on with you?" I asked. "Well, i just can't believe he didn't tell you." What? What was going on? "Yeah actually he did." "Really? Then what happened?" i was so confused. "He asked me if i hated him and of course i said no. That was about it." It was Diana's turn to be confused. "You mean to tell me he thought you would hate him? I seriously don't think we're talking about the same thing here." What could she be talking about? "The spell or whatever, right?" Realization just washed over Diana's face. "That's all he told you? Wow, Nick, i would've thought you'd said everything. And you, Cassie! Why didn't you tell him?!" "Tell him what?" Diana shook her head at me. "That you love him of course!" she burst out. I couldn't believe it. How did Diana know? And what did she mean by Nick not telling me everything? Was he keeping another secret from me? "I.. I don't know what you're talking about." I stuttered. "Now if you'll excuse me." I had to get away. I tried to sidestep her. She followed my movement. I noticed that Nick was staring at us from his usual place on the beach. I looked away from his mahogany eyes back to Diana. "Cassie Blake, how could you not tell him? You need to be honest about your feelings." Just then Scarlett and Adam walked onto the beach hand in hand. Scarlett noticed my gaze and walked over to me. "Cassie, can i talk to you?" She asked. I nodded. Diana gave me a look telling me she would talk to me later. I knew she would make good on that. Scarlett's face was creased with worry and her eyes were afraid. "What's wrong Scarlett? Are you okay?" her voice was soft and nervous when she spoke. "Actually, Cassie, i just need to ask you something. You See, I know you and Adam just broke up and all, but i really like him and i was wondering if-" I cut her off. "Scarlett. I know what you're going to ask. Go for it. You and Adam are soul-mates. I know you're worried to upset me or whatever, but the connection you to have was one of the reasons we broke up. It is stronger than any connection we ever had. I first noticed it when you tried to kill me in Cape cod. Of course you probably don't remember that. But anyway, it's only gotten stronger since then. I want you to be happy Scarlett. Adam will make you happy. I'm sure of it." Her face brightened and she beamed at me. She then pulled me in for a suffocatingly tight hug. Adam walked up as she let go. He hugged me tight to. I poked him in the chest with my finger. "Now Adam, don't you hurt my big sister! I've got Dark magic and i know how to use it!" We all laughed and returned to the circle to start the meeting.

After the ritual was over, we all hung out on the beach. I had managed to avoid Diana and her questions by sitting with Melanie and Laurel. We were talking about the last weeks events. "That must have been one heck of a fight!" Melanie was saying. "That place is burnt to a crisp!" "Oh Cassie, where are you going to live?" Laurel asked sympathetically. That reminded me of the documents i had brought to the meeting. I reached in my purse and pulled out the envelope. Adam and Scarlett were sitting together on the other side of the fire. "Scarlett, can you come here for a second?" She nodded and towed Adam to where i was sitting. The rest of the circle followed curiously. Even Nick had looked interested. Nick. I would have to figure out what to do about him later, but for now, i had a task to do.


	14. Announcement

Cassie's P.O.V.  
I looked at the circle around me before i opened up the envelope. "I was going through my fathers book of shadows the other day and found some interesting stuff. It turns out he had some documents in the back of the book that are kind of important. He has 2 birth certificates here. One belongs to me and the other to Scarlett." A few gasps came from the group but i continued after passing the certificates to Adam. "There is also a deed a house on Crowhaven road, only not the one i would have thought. I figured it was number 13, but he had the deed to number 3." confused glances all around. i passed the document to Laurel on my left. "Then their were a number of finance bonds. There must be about 20 0f them here. All under the names of Scarlett or myself." The group widened their eyes. I handed the bonds to Scarlett. "And finally, my fathers will." I passed this to Diana. "It states that everything he owns splits between Scarlett and I after his death. That includes the plot of land at number 13, the deed to number 3, and all those bonds. Anything else he might have also belongs to us." The group sat quiet as the took this all in. Adam was the first to speak. "So what you're saying, is that even though your father is as evil as they come, he prepared for your future?" i nodded. "It seems that's exactly what she's saying." Diana laughed. The twins were next. They spoke in unison. "So you guys are both rich?" I nodded again. "Great. Cassie gets more power than any of us. Then she's got all the guys bowing at her feet. Now she's rich!" Faye said sourly. Then Doug ran over and bent down to pick me up. He threw me over his shoulder screaming. "Since Adam's got Scarlett, this one's mine!" I went into a fit of laughter, and between my laughter i yelled at Doug to put me down. The whole circle put down the documents and started goofing around. Everyone but Nick. When i was finally saved from Deborah and Sean, I strode over to the log he was sitting on. "You okay Nick?" I asked as the rest of the group ran around. He put on a fake smile told me he was fine, but i knew he was lying. "Seriously Nick. You know you can talk to me, right?" "I know Cassie, but really. I'm fine." I was going to press the matter further but then Diana had noticed us talking and came over. "Hey Cassie. Can I speak to you for a second?" Damn. I had been avoiding her all night but she was relentless. "Actually, i'm kinda in the middle of something." I looked to Nick then back again. "It's kind of important Cassie." I knew it was because i knew what she wanted to talk about. and i was soo not dealing with THAT tonight. "Maybe later, Diana?" and then i turned back to Nick. Diana didn't walk away and Nick's eyes flickered between Diana and I. "Uhm, actually Cassie, I think we're just about done here. I'll talk to you later okay?" and with that he strode of the beach, homebound.


	15. Raindrops

**Okay, so this chapter is mostly just filler, sorry but it is a neccesary evil! ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

Nick's P.O.V.  
It was obvious Cassie didn't want to talk to Diana. I had no idea why, but the way they were both looking at me, made me want to get out of there. Plus Cassie kept asking me if i was okay. I couldn't tell her i wasn't, that would break her heart.  
I wish i could just tell her how i feel, but i can't, especially now. Her and Golden boy just broke up. I didn't want her to be in more pain when she knew i loved her and couldn't return the feelings. As i neared my house i had to stop.  
I looked at the house i was standing in front of. Number 3. Cassie and her sister would be moving in here in a few days. How was i going to stand being that close to her? She would be living next door to me!  
I would be able to her house from my bedroom window. What if she ends up in the room straight across from mine. I couldn't bare seeing her everytime i woke up. I pushed all those thoughts from my head as i ran in to my house.  
My aunt and uncle were asleep by now so i sneaked upstairs and into my bedroom. I pulled off my shirt, exchanged my jeans for sweats, and hopped into bed. I stared at the cieling and thought of Cassie living right next door as i drifted to sleep.

Cassie's P.O.V.  
After everyone left Diana took me back to her place. Adam had invited Scarlett to stay in his guest room until we were all moved in to number 3. The circle had decided to help us begin moving in tomorrow after my meeting with the bank.  
Diana handed me some pajama shorts and a t-shirt to change into for the night. I lay in her bed with her, and could hear her soft breathing as she fell asleep. I stared up at the cieling, wondering about Nick.  
He had left the circle meeting in such a rush. What was he trying to hide from me? Nick was so good at keeping his emotions bottled up, that even trying to depict his behavior didn't help. i decided i would talk to him tomorrow.  
Then i rolled over and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of raindrops hitting the roof. I looked over to the clock on Diana's nightstand and saw it was 10 minutes to 5. I tried to go back to sleep, but when i decided it was no use, I got up for the day.  
I was extra quiet so i wouldn't wake Diana up, she needed some rest. I left a note for her, so she wouldn't freak out, then got ready/ I pulled on my favorite pair of white skinny jeans, a comfy gray sweatshirt and a white scarf. I slip on my gray flat boots and let my hair lay long and flat on my shoulders. I headed out for the day when i decide my outfit is comfy and cute.  
I had a few hours before my meeting, but i got in my moms car and called to move the appointment up on the way. My mom had called me yesterday before the meeting and told me her news. She got a job back in California. She wanted me to move back with her, but i refused. When she said she would stay here with me, i urged her to take the job.  
She deserved to be happy. Even if that meant i was alone. She had left me her car though, and for that i was grateful. I had to depend on my friends for rides since i totaled the rabbit. But all was well now. I focused on the road, afraid of what might happen if i let my mind wander.  
I drove to the bank quietly, hoping that everything would check out.

Nick's P.O.V.  
It was only about 6:30 when i rolled out of bed, but the rain was pounding hard against my window so i couldn't sleep. I got out of bed and stretched by arms out. I decided to get dressed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t shirt.  
I looked out my bedroom window and saw Cassie standing in the room across from mine at number 3. Why was she over there? She must have cleared everything up with the bank. She seemed to be surveying the room, and liking what she saw.  
I couldn't let her pick that room! I threw on my boots and ran downstairs. My aunt and uncle were still sleeping-thankfully. I grabbed some disposable cups and filled them with coffee. I left one black but added cream and sugar to the other.  
Only enough cream to change the color and 3 spoonfuls of sugar-just the way Cassie likes it. I put a lid on each cup and pulled on my hood. I headed out in the rain straight to Number 3. The door was open and I just walked in.  
I took the stairs 2 at a time, and met Cassie-in what i was hoping wasn't her future bedroom.


	16. Moment

**Here we go again! Next chapters up,, Review please! (FYI: I stole a line from Smallville, so nobody sue me!)**

****Nick's P.O.V.  
Cassie smiled at me in a way that made my heart race excitedly. I tried not to show any emotion-i had gotten good at that over the years. "Hey, Cass, nice place ya got here." She laughed a little. "Yeah, right! This place is a mess. It needs some serious cleaning up before anyone could live here." She was right. It looked a little shabby. It was smaller than Number 12, and didn't quite have a homey feel to it, but a little work, this place could be great. "Just imagine the possibilities!" I said, trying to be a little more optimistic. "You girls could paint, while us guys did some plumbing and electricity. This place could be just as nice as Number 12 was." Her eyes flickered around the room, and then her nose crinkled up the way it always did when she thought hard. "Yeah, but Number 12 wasn't all that nice." She said jokingly. I had no choice but to laugh at her bad joke. But then i thought of my original task in coming here this morning. I handed her the coffee, which she thanked me for, and i pretended not to care when i asked her about the room. "So, you think you'll be in this room then? I'm sure the one down the hall has a much better view." "What are you talking about Nick? When I look out my window in here, i can see the whole street." Then she turned to the other wall next to that one. "Although, if i use this window, you might need to get some curtains for you're room." She was right. If she chose this room i would have to do something to block off my window, otherwise she could see me changing or something. "So, your mind is set then? On this room?" She at sipped her coffee before answering me. "It seems it is."

Cassie's P.O.V.  
The circle was spilt at both of my properties. Melanie and Laurel were packing up the belongings i hadn't gotten to yet; Deborah, Sean and the twins were moving the furniture downstairs at the old place. Diana and Faye were downstairs painting-well mostly arguing-in my new kitchen; Adam and Scarlett were in the room down the hall painting, and Nick was helping me do my room. It had taken a bit of begging, but he had finally agreed to help me. It was still raining outside, so nothing was being transported between the houses yet. We had gotten the heat working here, so it was hot inside. Nick was painting with his shirt off, and i was trying to keep my attention away from his muscled torso. I focused on making even strokes of sky blue paint on my walls. I could hear Faye and Diana argue downstairs while Scarlett and Adam were giggling in the room down the hall. It still kind of hurt seeing those two together all the time. After all we broke up only a week ago. i would have to get used to it though, being that i would hear, see, and be around it from here on out. This house was a lot smaller than my old one. There were 2 bedrooms-both upstairs-and only one bathroom, which was downstairs. There was a kitchen downstairs, but no dining room, just a counter island and some barstools. The living room was cozy and there was also a basement, but that was about it. I figured i would get used to it, though and went on with my work.

Nick's P.O.V.  
Cassie and i started joking around and laughing like we used to. "You know, Cass, you're actually supposed to paint the walls. Not just yourself." I mocked her. Her once white jeans were covered in blue paint, and her gray sweater had a few stripes of blue on the front. Under her left eye, there was a smudge of blue on her cheek. "Ha ha. Very funny." She answered sarcastically. Then she smiled mischievously, dipped her paint brush in the bucket, and colored my face from my forehead to lower neck. I raised both my eyebrows at her and whipped my paintbrush in her direction so splotches of paint hit her and her clothing. "Oh my god! I cannot believe you just did that!" She screamed. She then bent over, reached her hand into the paint bucket and rubbed it onto my bare chest. My mouth fell open. She smiled as if in victory and turned away. Just as she finished her last wall, i slathered a coat of paint on to her back. "NICK!" She yelled. She started throwing paint at me and i put my arms up to block the droplets hitting me. "I guess the polite thing to do, would be to cough so you knew i was here. But that always seems so forced, doesn't it?" It was Faye at the door. We stopped goofing off and Faye spoke directly to Cassie. "You two should probably go get cleaned up. Diana is going on a snack run and wants you to come with." Her eyes flickered to my face and then she turned to walk back downstairs. Cassie smiled up at me and then turned towards the door. She flipped her head around and gestured for me to follow. We ended up in the bathroom downstairs. I took a wet rag to the paint on my chest and face as she wiped her skin free of paint. Then she had taken off her sweater to reveal a clean white tank top. "There. Am i all clean?" She asked me. She had missed the mark under her left eye. I took the rag i was using. ran it under the sinks water and lightly brushed her cheek with it. Her face was close to mine, and i could feel the heat radiating off her skin. She looked down at the ground and smiled to herself. "What?" i asked, my voice soft. "It's just.." She seemed to be unable of finding the right words. "You're always there when i need you." She was right. I was. I was always there because a part of me wished that one day she would need me in a more loving way. Maybe she would need me the way i needed her. I stepped back at this point. I needed to get it through my head. No matter how much time passed, Cassie Blake would never love me like i love her. She would never need me in that way. I was always just going to be a friend, more like a big brother to her. Why did she _need_ me? Why couldn't she _need_ someone else for a change? Cassie was looking at me with bewildered eyes. I strut over to the door and left the bathroom. I could feel Cassie's eyes on my back, but i didn't care. I thought we had had a moment, but i was wrong. I needed to get far away from Cassie Blake. I sped up and left the house, into the rain.


	17. Mine

**Don't forget to review please! I want to know what you all think!**

****Cassie's P.O.V.  
I ran out into the rain to follow Nick. What was going on with him? What did I say wrong? Did i do something? I had to find out. "NICK!" He didn't look back, he walked out onto the street. "NICK! Wait! Nick, please come back!" He was on the opposite side of Crowhaven road. "NICK! What's wrong?" I was in the middle of the street at this point and he had showed no intent of stopping. I pushed with my mind to get him to turn around. It was an accident. I hadn't meant to do magic on him. I just wanted him to talk to me. To trust me. "NICK WHAT"S WRONG?!" He faced me now, only not under his own free will. Then i saw his temper explode. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S WRONG CASSIE?" He yelled. Then his voice got a little quieter and he walked into the street about 6 feet from where i was standing. "You. You're what's wrong." My heart began to break. Nick noticed my face fall but went on. "Why do you always have to need me, Cassie? Why does everything have to be so hard? Why can't you just stay away from me? Why can't i just stay away from you? Why? Why is it you always need me to be around when things go wrong?" I could see that we had gathered 2 audiences: one in my new house consisting of Faye, Diana, Adam and Scarlett; And one of at the end of the street including Deb, Doug, Sean, Chris, Melanie and Laurel. I tried not to pay attention to any of them so i could interpret Nick's behavior. What was going on with him? "I'm talking to you Cassie! Why do you always have to need _me_? Why can't it be Adam or Diana or anybody else? Why _me_?" I knew the answer. It wasn't fair for me to always need him. It was only causing him more pain. That was why I had kept in my feelings. Because i was afraid it would hurt him more than he was already hurt. He was in the process of getting over me. How could i expect that we could be as close as we once were while he was still moving on. It was easy for me because i had everyone. I had Diana and Adam and even my mom. Nick had nobody. "That's what i thought." He then turned back around and started walking away. I was suddenly aware of the cracks in my foundation starting to burst. The truth was slipping out of me. I could feel it. "Because i love you." My voice was only a whisper but Nick heard it. He stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" He called over his shoulder. His voice was softer now, but i could still sense the pain in it. He hadn't turned around but i could feel his interest peak. I took a deep breath before i said it again. Louder this time, but only loud enough for him to hear it. "Because I love you." He still didn't turn around and this worried me. What if i had just dumped another load of pain on his shoulders? I couldn't live with myself. "Look Nick, I get it if you don't want to talk to me anymore. It isn't fair of me to say that, I know. But i have been working to keep it in and it just slipped. I'm so sorry, you have no idea. I am really sor-" I was cut of my Nick kissing me. He had ran over and took my head in his hands to kiss me. His lips were warm and moved perfectly with mine. There was no point trying to fight it. It was like time stood still. I felt my senses come alive. All the questions that have been in my head since the day i knew i loved him became crystal clear. It was like he was the puzzle piece that connected to me. It didn't matter that we were soaking wet in the middle of street while it was pouring rain. I loved him completely and irrevocably. He was mine.


	18. Future

Cassie's P.O.V.  
As we broke apart our kiss, I could see the pain in his eyes disappear. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" he whispered. Looking back on my logic now, i realized it was all very stupid. I always thought of things as though Nick and I could never be together. Like he could never love me back. I was completely wrong. Nick has had his heart opened up to me, i've just never seen it. I've never noticed the way he looks at me. The way he laughs at all my bad jokes and the way he smiles whenever I'm around. I've always seemed to focus on the pain that stayed in his eyes since we broke up. I've payed attention only to how he sits away from the circle at meetings and rituals, not how he actually looked interested in the things i had said. I didn't even think twice about how he always sided with me, even when Adam and Diana were against me. He even saved my life twice in the last week, even when it meant risking his. He would probably think of himself as collateral damage. "Because i was afraid." I whispered. "of what?" "of hurting you even more than i already had." he stroked my cheek. "You never have to worry about that again, Cassie." i looked down and then i saw it. A bright silver cord linking my heart to his. He gasped then, noticing it to. Now Nick was my soulmate? I was so confused. "I thought you were connected to Contant?" I wasn't though. I remembered that connection breaking when his and Scarlett's got brighter. "No, that broke. In the hospital, after the fire." We stared at the cord for another moment, in silence. It seemed to be as luminous as the sun. This cord was different then the one i shared with Adam. It was the same silver cord, but somehow it was different. It seemed more final. More definite. It's glistening beauty was breathtaking. The silence broke when Nick said, "I think we better go see Diana. And get you out of this rain." I had almost forgot the rain. had forgotten everything except for Nick and the cord. I didn't take my gaze off of it as he towed me back inside the house.

Diana's voice brought me back to reality. Nick had been explaining the cord to her. "Cassie, explain to me about the cord between you and Adam?" I tried to think. "Oh, well it, uhm, broke." "Yes, but how?" I tried to remember. "Well, it started when Scarlett tried to kill me the first time. I saw a cord connecting her and Adam. Ours was still there, but another one appeared. Then, when i woke up after the fire, Adam and Scarlett were laughing, and the cords had changed. There's seemed to glow brighter, and ours seemed to have aged. it was no longer silver, but dull and grey. It was frayed and after they told me they falling for each other, during the truth spell, it broke." Diana seemed to be accessing the information. Then it was like a lightbulb popped up over her head. "Don't you get it Cassie? It's simple, really. The future is not definite. Never. It changes based on our decisions. When you decided to save Adam on the beach that day, it appeared. When I decided to start talking to Max, mine appeared. When Adam decided he was falling for Scarlett, yours broke. You decided to share your feelings and Nick returned them, it appeared. A soulmate is someone you will be spending the rest of your life with, and being that the future must be decided, soulmates are based on decisions. The future's always changing, Cassie." Everything seemed to click. Because of our actions, my future had changed. Adam was no longer my future. Nick was, i knew our cord had felt more absolute. Like he was it, and i was going to keep it that way. Diana's words rung through my head, crystal clear. _The future's always changing, Cassie._


	19. Alone with my thoughts

**Well, this one's short but still important. I couldn't figure out how i should lead in to what happens next. So i made this chapter. Hope you like it and please review :)**

Cassie's P.O.V.  
Everything had felt right. Adam was happy. Scarlett was good. Diana was happy. Nick was happy. and i was happy. Nick and i had decided to take things slow, since we would have the rest of our lives to be together. Nick had said he 'wanted to do this right'. Whatever that means. I was just glad that everything had worked out. Nobody had gotten hurt, and the pain in Nick had disappeared. After we had talked, Diana had taken be back to her place to wash up. Nick had gone home, as had the rest of the circle. It sucked watching him leave, but i knew that i would see him again tomorrow. He was mine now. I never had to worry about hurting him again. I was determined to make sure everything worked out.

After i got out of the bath, i dressed in warm sweats and a cozy long sleeved shirt. Diana was already fast asleep, i could hear her calm breathing. I lay next to Diana and I was alone with my thoughts. Nick had brought me coffee that morning. He was trying to talk me out of picking that room. I realized now, that he wanted as much space as possible from me at the time. I thought about how Nick and i were goofing off in my bedroom with paint and then how we went to clean up and i told Nick he was always there when i needed him. I remember the hurt in his eyes. He had stormed out of the house without looking back. I followed him out into the rain screaming at him. I remember feeling completely crushed when he told me that i was his problem. Now i understood, but at the time it had still hurt. Then i exposed myself and my true feelings to him. Surprisingly enough, he had returned them with a kiss. It had been magical. Then i saw the silver cord and Diana explained that the future was always changing. I knew i didn't want it to change again. I loved Nick, and with some odd twist of fate, he loved me too. Everything was right.

Nick's P.O.V.  
I had never imagined it would be like this. I never imagined Cassie could love me back. Even when we were together, it had always been her and Adam and that damn silver cord. Now i knew just how powerful that silver cord was. i felt it now, even being this far away from her. I felt as if it were pulling me to her. Intertwining our hearts into one. Linking our paths together forever. I thought about that for a minute, and laughed to myself. "What's so funny, tough guy?" Debs voice came from the door. What was so funny was just how much Cassie had changed me. I had went from a _tough guy_ to a _sappy guy. _It was so weird having changed so much by just one girl. "Nothing." i said. She shrugged and walked away-leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	20. Dreaming

**Thanks so much to Lacey Lii and guests! Thanks so much and keep up the reviews! Oh and sorry for this, but i am adding a twist to this story. You've been warned, don't get mad!**

****Cassie's P.O.V.  
Everything was bright white. There seemed to be no floor and no walls. No matter where i looked, only white. It was like a bright white abyss. It must be a dream, but everything seemed so real. It was absolutely silent. "Hello?" i called into the emptiness. "Hello, Cassandra." A deep mans voice echoed. I looked around to see nothing. It made no sense. "Who are you? Why am i here?" "It is not important who i am. I am only here to deliver a message. You are only here to receive it." "What? What message?" A thick book appeared in front of me. It was floating in the air, even when i touched it. The book was made of brown leather and old paper, but had thin gold lines on it, creating a symbol on the cover. The symbol looked like a circle with a triangle inside of it. the triangle contained one simple dot, directly in the middle of it. I rubbed the cover of it, and could feel the positive energy radiating off of it. "What is this?" "That, Cassandra, is the book of fate." I opened the book and tried to read the pages. I couldn't decipher the meaning, everything was in some ancient language. It looked like a bunch of symbols again. Why couldn't anything be in just plain english anymore? "Why is it here?" i asked the mysterious voice. "It is not actually here, Cassandra. You see, there is no here. This is just a dream. However, the reason i have showed it to you, is that you need to find this book." "What? Why?" "You need to find this book and unlock it, so you may learn the prophecy." "What prophecy? What does it have to do with me?" The voice chuckled. "Haven't you learned by now, Cassandra, that everything has to do with you. You are the child from the strongest lines. You are the child of the purest dark magic and the purest magic of light. You are the strongest witch there is. The prophecy concerns you and your siblings. The prophecy is of the children of Black John." I didn't take time to process this information. The dream was fading, and i still had questions. "Where do i find this book?" "You must track the energy of the book with the help of your circle. It can only be tracked under the full moon, and can only be read by the purest of hearts." The dream was disappearing quickly. "Cassandra Blake. You do not yet see your full potential. You are much stronger than any tools, and one day you will see that." Then the dream ended.

It was only around midnight, but i couldn't sleep. I through on a cozy sweater and walked down to the beach. I stared at the waves as my dream processed. I thought about what the mysterious voice had told me. I thought about everything he had said. He told me that _I _was the strongest of both lines. _I _was the strongest witch there was. I couldn't believe it. But something else seemed strange to me. Something was off. Something didn't fit with what he had said. Something didn't make sense. Then it clicked. His words rung clear in my head. _The prophecy concerns you and your siblings_. What did he mean? I only had one sibling, _Scarlett_. Right? I replayed his words again and again until sunrise. _The prophecy concerns you and your siblings._


	21. Siblings

**So, i have an idea that i hope you'll all like. It's gonna be a really big twist, but it probably won't happen for a while. Don't worry though! It won't change anything too important! Read on, so you can get to it!**

Cassie's P.O.V.  
I sat in the living room of my new house with the rest of my circle. I had called an emergency meeting to explain to the group about my dream. "So what? Now you have siblings?" Adam said. He was holding onto a confused Scarlett. "How many? Do you know?" Laurel asked. I shook my head. Diana seemed to be deciding our next step, and then a lightbulb practically popped up over her head. "I've got it!" She exclaimed. "Remember how we found out Scarlett was Suzan's cousin? Why don't we try that with Cassie?" The group seemed in agreement. I went to a box of my things and pulled out a sketch pad. I ripped out a piece of paper and set it on the table in the living room. We performed the spell just like we had for Suzan, except, this time we used a pen instead of nail polish, and blood instead of hair. It was all very simple but i was extremely nervous from the beginning. I didn't want to watch as this paper showed me right under the root of all evil. When the paper began, it started with my great great something on my mothers side, and it was mostly blank on my fathers. It seemed not even a family tree could see the root of all evil. We all watched as it connected my fathers name to my own. Then scarlett came next. It slowly formed four more names next to ours in black ink. There it was, i had 3 more siblings. There was one girl named Jade Redden. Then 3 boys. 2 had the same mother, their names were Jordan and Reese Baker. The last boy's name was David Falconi. So that was it then. I had 4 other siblings. that made 6 of us. 6 children contaminated with Black John's dark magic. "Wow. Your dad got around Cassie!" It was Faye's voice laughing now. "Shut up Faye." Nick was defending me as usual. "Cassie? What do you think we should do?" Diana asked me. I couldn't speak. I just sat there staring at the paper. There were 4 other children out there who shared my blood. Or half of it anyway. I wondered if they chose to live good lives like i had, or bad ones like Scarlett once had. What if they hadn't even known they were witches? Was i really ready to bring them into this? A year ago i was a normal teenage girl and an only child with a dad who had walked out on her. Now I was a teen witch, most powerful actually, with a dead father, whom i killed with my group of friends, and 5 other siblings, four of which i'd never met. I couldn't take it anymore, but i knew i needed to take command. I took in a deep breath before i gave out my orders. "Tonight is a full moon. We need to find the book of fate before we decide what to do about the siblings. Do you guys mind going to prepare? I need to be alone so i can think." The group nodded. "I will meet you all at the beach at 10. Not a moment later, that means you Faye." Faye looked as though she was going to say something, but shrugged it off, there was no time for her games, and even she knew that. "We are going to need a crystal to perform the location spell. Then we will need the master tools, Diana, Faye, please bring them with you tonight." I turned around and the group started shuffling away, leaving me to my thoughts. Nick came and sat next to me on the couch. "Are you okay Cass?" He asked. I took a deep breath and tried my best to stay strong. "Yeah, it's just a lot for me to take in." "Cassie, that would be a lot for anyone to handle. You don't have to stay strong for me you know. I'm here for you." I put on a fake smile, and looked at him from under my lashes. "I know, but really I'm fine." He laughed at my bad attempt to look happy, then pulled me in for a hug. I began to sob quietly into his chest. "Talk to me Cass." The words just flowed out of me. "It's just, i had no idea that there are 4 other people out there with my blood. They might not even know they're witches, and if they do then they could be either good or bad and I'm afraid to find out. My mom completely and totally loved this man who apparently couldn't care less about her. What if that were me? How would i feel? Now i have all these decisions to make. Like wether to hunt down my siblings, wether to tell them they are witches, if they don't know. Wether or not to trust them if they do know. Wether or not to tell my mom that the love of her life was just a cheat. And then of course there is some ancient prophecy out to get me and my newly found siblings. I just don't know what to do and I don't know who to trust." He listened to everything i said and didn't interrupt me like Adam would have. He actually tried to understand what i was going through. He actually cared. He was just there for me. I had just about finished crying when he finally spoke. His voice was soft yet confident. "Cassie, listen to me. First of all, you never have to worry about what happened to your mom happen to you. I love you and only you. I would never do that to you, and i would never let anyone else do that to you. Now that i have you, i am never letting you go. Second, all those decisions can be made in time. Nothing needs to happen now. Lets worry about the book and then we can work through everything else. Together." I looked up at Nick, and smiled. this smile was genuine and i could tell he knew that. Nick was amazing. He was kind-hearted, even though he didn't always show it, he was great looking, and he was completely mine. How was i lucky enough to have him all to myself? "I love you Nick Armstrong. With all my heart." "I love you too, Cassandra Blake. So much more than you know. He kissed my forehead and just held be for a while. Everything that had to be done could wait. In this moment, all i cared about was being here. With Nick. I wished this moment could last forever.


	22. Crystal

**Thanks bbergs03 for making me a favorite! Hope you all like the upcoming stuff :))**

****Cassie's P.O.V.  
I had thought about wearing my white shift as i usually did for meeting, but decided against it. After my shower, i had opted for a simple white v neck, some cute skinny jeans and my always comfy ugg boots. I had thrown my hair up in a messy bun and now i walked down to the beach alone. When i got there, i saw that everyone was already waiting for me. I looked at the group standing there. Nobody was really talking, everyone just waited. I approached them and all eyes turned to greet me. It wasn't yet ten but i decided that, since everyone was already here, we might as well start. "Okay, is everyone ready?" I asked. The group nodded. "Where should we start?" nobody spoke for a minute, but finally Diana was the one to answer me. "I thought we should begin at the end of the street. Here Cassie, you do it." She handed me a clear crystal on a golden chain. I smiled at her and walked towards the end of the street. We had our backs to the bluff and were in the middle of the road. Everyone focused on the crystal and i could feel their energies surround me. At first the crystal did nothing, but then it began to swirl around in circles. after a minute, the circle swung back and forth, straight down the street. The group followed me as i walked slowly in the direction the crystal was pointing. I was near the end of the street when the crystal began spinning in circles again. At first i thought i had messed up the signal. but then the crystal began swinging back and forth again, only this time not in the original direction. the crystal seemed to be pointing left. I slowly turned my body to see where the crystal was pointing. I gasped when i saw it. It was my new house. Number 3. "Cassie, keep going. we need to find the book." Diana's voice was soft. I nodded and followed the crystal into my home. It wiggled around and then pointed to the stairs leading into the basement. I carefully stepped down them, trying not to move my arm. When we all stood in my basement, the crystal seemed to slow. I waited until it's speed picked up again. In my basement, there was a washer and dryer, a hamper, a few shelves, and a bunch of boxes. The boxes were messily Thrown along the wall opposite the stairs. I notice the wall was made of brick. That was odd. My house was made of paneling. The crystal pointed toward the brick wall. "Another secret room? You've got to be kidding me!" Faye's voice broke the silence. "Shut up Faye." It was Adams voice that came next. "Why don't you make me Adam?" Faye called back. "Keep it up and i will!" "Guy's knock it off!" Diana took control of the situation. The group argued while i stood there quietly, staring at the brick wall. Nick came up behind me and took my hand in his. "You can do it Cassie. You need to be prepared for whatever might be behind this wall. But first, we need to figure out how to open it." No we didn't. Somehow deep inside, i knew how to open the wall up. "Back up Nick, i've got this." Nick didn't move from my side, but i could feel all eyes on me now. The fighting had stopped and everyone was tensing in fear of what may be behind this secret door. I said one simple word in latin. "_Aperiat._" It sounded like there was nothing behind this, but in truth, it was packed with all my dark energy. I stood there, hand in hand with Nick, as the bricks slowly rearranged themselves to reveal what secrets they kept behind this wall. When the bricks stopped, there was a hole in the wall the size and shape of a door. I went to enter the door alone, but nick stopped me. "We do this together." He kept our hands intertwined as we walked through the hole and into what lies beyond.


	23. The hidden library

**I shouldn't be doing may view changes for now...**

Cassie's P.O.V.  
Nick held my hand tight as we walked in to the mysterious secret room. Inside, their were floor to ceiling bookshelves covering every wall. In the center of the room, there were 2 arm chairs and a matching couch surrounding a simple coffee table. On the table there was an open book. I left Nick at the door, walked over to the table and picked the book up. It's cover was blue, and inside it held Names, power types, dates and power levels of witches. It seemed to be some kind of log. I flipped back to the beginning. Everything was written in plain english, thank god. I read the words out loud so my friends could hear. "_Dear Reader, I am assuming i am dead now, or else you would not be reading this book. You obviously must have my book of shadows, or else you would not know about my deed to this house. You are also one of my children, or you would not posses the dark magic powerful enough to open my secret door. Anyway, welcome to the hidden library. I have kept this secret for many years, and now it is yours to keep. I have come into possession of many books over the years. Most of them are books of shadows, however, i have also acquired a few other interesting books. You may find it interesting to take a peek. I pass this library on to you, so that you may study the knowledge it holds. Goodbye for now, signed Black John." _I couldn't believe it. These were books of shadows. I flipped through the book and found what i was looking for. On the day that everyone's parents died, Black John 'came into posession' of the last circles books. Everyones but mine and one of Diana's. I set down the log and walked up to the place the log had recorded them at. "Cassie? What are you doing?" Diana asked. "I am getting what is rightfully theirs. I said gesturing towards the circle. Everyone had sat down on the couch and stared at me curiously. I pulled down the books from the shelf. I walked over to where the circle sat and began passing the books to their rightful owners. "oh my god. Are these our families book of shadows?" Melanie asked. "Yes. My father seemed to 'acquire' them the day your parents died. That explains why you guys couldn't find them." I looked around at the groups faces. Everyone seemed in awe at the history behind the books they were now flipping through. Except Nick. His face was masked with coolness, but his eyes showed real pain. He sat there with both his mothers and fathers books in his lap. (Deb had let him take the one they shared.) He took a deep breath and looked up at me. "Didn't we come here for something?" he said, his voice was hard. I nodded slowly. I opened up the log again, and looked for the book i needed. It took me a minute, being that it was a long book, but i managed to locate it. I set the book down and was followed by Nick when i walked over to a shelf. I scanned the books and soon spotted the brown leather book i was searching for. I carefully pulled out the book and stared at the same symbol i had seen in my dream. Nick took my hand and walked with my back to the seating area. I sat down and set the heavy book down on the coffee table. Everyone pushed their books aside and watched as i opened the book of fate up. The symbol seemed to glow As the cover flowed open.


	24. Curse

Cassie's P.O.V.  
The symbols on the page were gold and when i touched them, they seemed to glow. The group sat watching the book shift from symbols to pictures. Nick sat on the arm of my chair with his hand on my shoulder as support. There on the first page was a picture of Black John. He was standing alone and dark energy was surrounding him. Words began to form under the picture and i read them aloud, so the entire group could hear. "_There is a power, darker then anything experienced yet. This power belongs to the soul of a man who calls himself 'Black John'. He is a threat to humans and witches alike." _I flipped the page. The same thing happened with the symbols here. They formed into a picture and then words. This picture showed Black John and several women, one of which was my mom. Another looked a lot like Scarlett and she had an evil expression on her face, much like the one Black John had. "Is that my mom?" Scarlett whimpered. I only nodded and continued as she leaned into Adam for support. "_Black John will do no good with his powers. under false pretenses he will mate with several women. Women who will believe they are in love, and will then carry his children-" _"Can't we just skip all this? It already happened. Screw the past lets get to the future." Faye interrupted. "Shut up Faye. Keep going Cassie." Diana said. _"The spirits have cursed black john with a horrible curse." _I flipped the page. The next picture showed Black John with a purple smoke in the shape of a dragon surrounding his dark magic. "_The curse was to end Black Johns magic, once and for all. However, he managed to pass his evil onto his children before the curse could work. Black John had 6 children."_ The next page was a photo of me and my mom. "_He will have a child with a witch of the strongest, purest, good magic out there. This child will be the key." _The key? The key to what? I flipped on.This next picture showed me and my circle in Number 13 killing black John. These pictures were so vivid. I continued. "_The key will kill Black John, with the help of her circle, so he may no longer harm anyone." _I winced at the memory of killing my father. I shrugged it off. The next photo showed me only 2 sides of me. It was like i was split down the middle. On the right i was a pure and good person. I was covered in clear beautiful magic, and surrounded by my mother, grandmother and my friends. It was beautiful. On the left i was a dark and evil person. I was surrounded by dark magic and there were dead bodies next to me. Bodies i recognized. The faces of my circle. It was horrifying. I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued. "_This child must learn the middle between her dark magic and the good inside her mothers genes. The dark magic will try to overcome her, but with the help of her friends, she will surpass it. She will learn to live with them both. Her 'sight' will guide her down the right path. The path to happiness." _The next page showed a picture of me, Scarlett, some young woman, and 3 boys. 2 looked in their early teens, and 1 in his early adult hood. "_The children of Black John will one day come together. They will face a greater evil than Black John. They will face themselves, the curse of Black John, and each other." _"Wow Cassie! That's your brother? He's pretty hot!" Faye exclaimed indicating towards the oldest of the boys. I picked up the book and held it tight. I then flipped the page and couldn't believe it. There on the page was each member of the circle, tied by a silver cord to their true soulmate. Some matches were obvious. Diana and Max; Adam and Scarlett; and Nick and I. I was glad that fate was on our side. But then, some of the matches surprised me. Doug and Deb; Chris and Laurel; Sean and Melanie; and my newfound brother and Faye. I couldn't believe it. I then set the book back in the table. "I'm glad you think so. It seems you are my new sister in law." "WHAT?!" Faye's voice was so loud it almost burst my eardrums. She turned the book in her direction. "Whoa. There are a lot of twists here aren't there. I think the rest of the circle should have a look." The circle huddled in to look at the page. Everyone who had been paired up (That didn't already know it) looked away with embarrassed eyes. Except of course for the twins who gave each other a high-five and then stared their women down. Deb looked like she was about to hit Doug. Diana read the page over the laughter of Faye, The twins, Adam, Scarlett, and Nick. _"Each member of the circle will find their one true love. They will trust this person completely and this may change their view points on life. But, even true love is no match for the curse." _Everyone stopped their laughter. I flipped the book back around. I went to the next page to see a picture of 6 graves. One with each name of a child of black John. There was a white floating question mark over every grave. _"One child of Black John will die. There is no saying which. That depends on the children themselves. Whichever child dies, their soul mate will die from a broken heart. If in fact it is the child known as the key, then everyone she loves will perish with her." _My throat closed up and i felt a pain in my chest. Someone is going to die. If it's me, then everyone else will die to. I hadn't noticed i was crying. The rest of the circle came to my side at once. Even Faye. They brought me in the center of a large group hug. Nick was next to me. His voice was soft in my ear. "It's okay Cassie. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." "Correction _we _wont let anything happen to you." Diana said. "It's not me i'm worried about." The circle broke away and sat down again. "Someone is going to die. One of my siblings. And if it is me, then everyone else goes too. I'm so sorry guys. I wish i had never come here then mayb-" "Cassie, don't. If you had never have come here, then we wouldn't have you. I wouldn't have you. We are going to get through this. No matter what." Nicks voice was hard. I nodded and turned back to the book. I flipped to the next page but saw something was wrong. The symbols went to merge into a picture but flew back into their original places. "I guess the book of fate doesn't even know what happens next." "No. That's for you to decide." Diana said. "But it's late now. Tomorrow we will talk." Everyone grabbed their belongings and exited the room. Nick walked me back upstairs and i watched from the steps as the bricks rearranged back into a wall. Nick held my hand all the way upstairs and pulled me towards the door. He gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'm going home to get some sweats and a toothbrush. I'll be back" "Nick, you don't have to stay y'know i'm fine." He smiled at me and then put on a fake frown. "Do you not want me to come back?" He said in a fake sad voice. He had to know i wanted him to come back. I never wanted him away from my side. "What? Of course i do! I was jus-" He put a finger to my lips. "Then i'll be back." He answered and strolled out the door and across his lawn. I sighed in defeat and turned to go upstairs. I walked into my room and through on my pajamas. Since Nick was going to be over, I opted for some cute shorts and a white tank top. I brushed my hair while i looked out my window. I saw Nick entering his room and going into his dresser. He grabbed some grey sweatpants from the bottom drawer and his phone charger from the wall. He then left his room and came back with a tooth brush. He shoved everything in a plastic bag and left the room with it. OH NO! he was on his way over here! I hurriedly made my bed and ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I ran back into my bedroom, toothbrush in my mouth and tidied up. I remembered the spell i used to get all my belongings in here. We made everything tiny and brought it in by the hand full. I now wished i could make everything invisible so he didn't see the mess. I threw my dirty clothes in my closet and looked around. It seemed mostly clean. Candles were everywhere and my bed was made. I turned around to see Nick standing in the doorway, his plastic bag over his shoulder. My mouth opened wide. "You missed a spot." He said pointing to the corner. I had left a small set of clothes in that area and began to blush when i saw it was my delicates. I scurried over and grabbed them and then rushed over to throw them in my closet. I turned back around and smiled. Then just as my blush had began to fade, i realized i was still brushing my teeth. A new layer of blush covered my cheeks and i rushed into the bathroom to clean up. I washed my face when i was done, and walked back into my bedroom. Nick was standing in the same position as he was when i had left. He bent down and kissed me sweetly. Yet another layer of blush covered my face. "I'll be right back, I need to change." He then walked into the bathroom next to my room and shut the door. I was really nervous. This was the first time Nick was staying the night, the first time any guy was staying the night actually. I had no idea what was in store for me tonight.


	25. Beauty

**Okay this one is a short one. The scene isn't over yet, so don't worry.**

Cassie's P.O.V.  
As i waited for Nick to return, i wondered about what was going to happen. I wasn't sure if anything would, or even if i was ready for it to, but i knew i loved Nick completely. If something happened between us tonight, i knew it would be alright. Nick walked back in the room in only his sweats. I was shocked by how beautiful he was. His muscled torso was so perfect i felt that it belonged to a god; hi mahogany eyes sparkled beautifully; his black hair was as dark as the night; and his pink lips were completely kiss-able. I can't believe i just said that. Or rather thought it. I couldn't believe he was all mine. He looked self conscious when he saw my wide eyes and gaping mouth. "What? What is it?" I laughed quietly to myself. "Seriously Cassie! What?" I shook my head. "Oh its nothing." I answered with a sly smile. He then jumped onto my bed and started tickling me. "You better tell me or else." I couldn't stop my giggling. I was laughing in part of the tickling, in part of his self consciousness, and in part of how embarrassed i was about to be when i told him what i was thinking. I spoke through the laughter. "Okay... Okay... I'll... I'll tell you!" He stopped his tickling and i sat up on my bed. I tried to catch my breath before i hid under my blanket. "Well?" he demanded. I peeked my face out to judge his reaction when i told him what was on my mind. "It's just.." I hesitated. "You're kind of gorgeous you know." I then looked back into my blanket afraid of his reaction. How could someone so beautiful love someone as plain as me. "Well... uhm... Is that it?" He asked shyly. I shook my head. "What is it Cassie?" "It's just, how can someone as gorgeous as you love plain old me?" My voice was barely a whisper. He looked mad at this comment. "Cassie." his voice was hard when he spoke. "Do you really believe that?" I just looked away. "Cassie." his voice was softer now. "You are absolutely beautiful. Your beautiful hair, your gorgeous eyes, Your perfect skin. How can you not see that?" I smiled slightly to see myself from his eyes, but still. Compared to Nick, i was nothing. I thought about everyone else in the circle. Everyone else was just as perfect as he was. "You know that when you got here, all the guys in the circle were completely in love with you." I laughed out loud at this. I remembered how nice Chris and Doug were, how perverted Sean was, how sweet Nick had become, and how Adam and i had connected. I wanted to shake all of this off. What did it matter who looked better? Nick was mine and i wasn't letting him go for anything. "Can we just talk about something else?" I asked him. He nodded and leaned closer to kiss me softly on the lips.


	26. Fire starter

Cassie's P.O.V.  
I could feel the electricity between us as we kissed. It started out slow and sweet but soon became quick and passionate. Everywhere his skin touched mine felt like a fire. The heat of his skin radiated onto my body. My legs were wrapped around his waist and my hands entangled in his hair. Our fire burst higher until i felt completely consumed by it. Then all at once, it stopped. Nick pulled away and stared elsewhere. I detangled myself from him in fear i had done something wrong. "How did you do that?" He asked me looking back at me. I didn't understand. "Do what?" I answered him with a second question. He gestured to the candles all around my room. Every single candle was glowing with it's own flame. They were shining brightly and i didn't remember lighting them before he came back. Did i do that with my magic? I couldn't believe it. How was it that i managed to do magic without even meaning to? All i was thinking about was Nick and i. That's it. I was thinking of the fire in our touch when the candles lit themselves. I noticed Nick's gaze on my face and blushed. "So you just did that on accident?" he asked. I nodded. "My bad, i didn't mean to i swear. I was ju-" Nick put his lips to mine again and pulled away only long enough to say "You're amazing Cassie Blake." I giggled and then we went back into our kissing frenzy again. I felt like we were on the verge of doing something that i wasn't so sure i was ready for. I pulled away from Nick and received his curious stare. "What's wrong Cassie?" I had to be honest with him. "I'm sorry Nick. I just... I'm not sure I'm ready yet." He nodded and pulled away. He lounged on my bed for a moment, then turned to look at me. I wondered what he would think when he found out. I wanted to keep it from him but somehow i knew that i couldn't. I took a deep breath and turned on my side to stare back into his eyes. "What are you thinking Cassie?" he whispered. I bit my lip for a moment, deciding how to word it. "Can i tell you something Nick?" I asked. He quickly nodded. "Of course, Cass. You can tell me anything." hope filled me for a moment. "Okay, but you can't freak out or tell anyone, or judge me or laugh or anything." His brow furrowed in confusion but he nodded. "I just think you should know that you have a little more experience in this area." He still look confused, so i broke it down a little more. "You know, sex wise." "What?" was all he said. More breaking things down i guess. "I haven't really... I've just... Okay seriously do you need me to spell it out for you?!" I threw my pillow over my head. "I'm a virgin. Okay? Are you happy now? I said it." My voice came out slightly muffled but i was pretty sure he'd heard me. We sat in silence for a moment. I wondered what he was thinking. I peered at his face from under my pillow. He actually looked surprised but he seemed in deep thought. He looked down at me and i pulled the pillow back into place. I was humiliated. He pulled at the pillow but i was holding it tight. He was strong, but i did my best not to let the pillow budge. He then pulled the pillow hard enough that i came along with it. My grip was firm on the pillow, so wherever he moved it, i moved as well. When he finally gave up, i was face down on my bed, with the pillow still covering my face. Not that it did any good from this angle, but i still didn't move. His voice broke the silence, but it was soft, almost pained. "Not... Not even with Adam?" he asked. I took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in my throat before i spoke into the pillow. "Nope. Not even with Adam. It was just never right i guess..." Another moment of silence. "Cassie will you take that pillow off your head and talk to me?" I shook my head. He then did something that surprised me. He started tickling just above my hips. I immediately threw my hands down to the area to push his hands off me as i squirmed. He then grabbed the pillow from underneath me and threw it across the room. I couldn't believe he had tricked me like that! I looked around and soon found refuge under my blanket. He followed my actions instantly and flew under the blanket himself. I stared deep into his mahogany eyes and saw no judgement there. He leaned in and kissed me softly. Nick always surprised me. He accepted me completely and loved me the same way i did him. I was the luckiest girl alive. "There's nothing to be ashamed of Cassie. And we can wait for as long as you want. We have our whole lives to be together. Why rush things?" He said softly. He brushed his hand along my cheek. I thought about that for a moment. I then decided to test his statement. "What if... What if i wanted to wait until we were married?" He smiled slightly. "Then we would wait." he answered solemnly. "And what if i wanted to wait until our 80th wedding anniversary?" His smile widened. "Then we would wait." "and what if i wanted to be with you right here and now? What if i wanted to rip your clothes off and be with you every way possible in this moment?" His eyes widened. I laughed at his expression and kissed him passionately. When we broke apart, he stared me down. "When you're ready, that's when it will happen. Not a moment sooner." He promised me. We kissed again and i could feel our fire burn brighter then before. I felt it all over my body. Then suddenly there was a knock at the door.


	27. Visitor

Cassie's P.O.V.  
"Cassie? Are you okay? What are you doing in there?" Adams voice came from behind the door. Nick's jaw hardened. he twisted his body off of me and i jumped up and walked over to the door. I opened it only slightly so that Adam didn't see Nick. I didn't want to hear his thoughts on Nick staying over. "What can i help you with Adam?" Adam tried looking around me to see what i was hiding but i blocked his eyes from anything i didn't want him to see. "It's just... well the candles in Scarlett's room are being really weird. I was wondering if maybe you were practicing in here." There's no way i did magic in their room too! Is there? "What do you mean weird?" "Well, they weren't even on but then they just shot up like 20 minutes ago. Then they simmered down for a while, then shot up again. Do you know anything about this?" I couldn't believe it. That was me. "Uhh... yeah that was me. Sorry about that Adam. I'll try to keep it contained." He didn't look quite satisfied. "Is there something else i can help you with?" I asked. "No. No. I'm sorry i was just.. never mind.. I uh.. think i'm going to go get a drink from downstairs, want to come with?" How could i put this politely? No. I'm not interested. Thanks anyway. Go away already. "No thanks. I'm good." "Oh, okay." He still didn't move. "What do you really want Adam?" I was starting to get annoyed. I've been patient, but i couldn't handle it anymore. He flickered his eyes into the crevice of my bedroom that he could see, then back to my face. "I was just hoping maybe we could talk. But if you've got something else going on, then i'll just get out of your hair." "Okay, thanks." He still didn't leave. "What now?" I half screamed at him. His eyes widened at my tone but he didn't say a word. All of the sudden, Nick jumped off my bed and over to my door. He opened the door all the way and we both stood in the doorway staring at Adam. I was extremely aware of the fact that he was topless and i was wearing skimpy pajamas. Adam seemed extremely aware of this too. His eyes got wider when he saw Nick but he still didn't say a word. Nick broke the silence finally. "Hey Contant. As you can see we're pretty busy. So Cassie can't talk or come with you or anything. Hope you're satisfied now, bye." He then pulled me in the room and shut the door in Adam's face. I listened for Adam's footsteps, and at first didn't hear anything. Then Adam walked away and i turned around to look at Nick. He was now lounging on my bed, while i stood by the door. I crossed my arms and gave him an angry look. In reality, i wasn't all that mad. I felt bad for Adam and all, but he was really getting on my nerves. Nick had just accomplished what i couldn't. He had sent Adam away. "What's wrong Cass?" "You shouldn't have done that. It wasn't nice." "No, that was the polite way of telling him that he had his own girlfriend and to stay away from mine. And you shouldn't be mad. If anything i should be mad." "Why would you be mad?" He put on his mad face and turned away. "C'mon Nick. Why are you mad?" I asked getting slightly closer. "I saw the way you stood in front of the door. You were hiding me. We're you ashamed?" "What? No. Of course not. I just didn't want that to bring up any extra questions or stupid comments Adam might have. I could never be ashamed of you." "Good." He had a smile on his face now, as he stared at me with his beautiful mahogany eyes. He patted the bed next to him, gesturing for me to come sit with him. When i didn't move, he pounced over, picked me up and brought me back over to the bed. I couldn't stop giggling from the moment he jumped up. When my giggling stopped he spoke again. "So we're good then. Nobody is mad." He said, more of a statement then a question. I thought about this for a minute. "Hmmm... I remember me fixing the reason you were mad, but i don't remember you fixing the reason i was mad." I said mostly sarcastically. He smiled at me, then kissed me sweetly. "Better?" he asked. I tried to hide my smile and look angry, but that was hard to do with Nick around. "Not quite." I answered. He kissed me again, only with a little more passion this time. "Now?" I really had to work to hide my smile this time. "I don't know.. That was really uncalled for, so i think i just might need a little more persuasion." We then kissed passionately for a few minutes. "Now?" he asked. I nodded and kissed him once sweetly on the cheek. I hopped up from my bed and turned off the light. I walked back over to my bed and Nick wrapped me up in his arms. I thought about the way Nick had completely accepted me and loved me when we talked tonight. There would be a lot going on tomorrow, and i was glad i could count on Nick to support me.


	28. Adam's thoughts

**Okay, so i wrote the last chapter yesterday and then i guess i forgot to upload it, then this morning i realized that it was never uploaded, so i did it, but sorry for the time delay anyway.**

Cassie's P.O.V.  
Nick and I woke up early, so he could return home and get ready for the circle meeting today. "Are you sure you have to leave?" I asked him, in hope he could stay. We stood in the doorway, with it wide open, delaying his leaving. He smiled slightly and bent down to kiss me softly. "Yes, i need to shower." Then he raised his eyebrows at me. "Unless of course, you'd like to join me.." He joked. I thought about that for a moment. Truth be told-I really _would _like to join him. But now wasn't the time for that. "Raincheck?" I asked. He kissed me again. "I'll hold you to it." he promised. Then he turned and walked out the door, across the lawn, and into his house. I looked after him for a moment, then shut the door. I had to get ready. I ran upstairs and hopped in the shower. I quickly shampooed my hair and washed my skin. I got out and wrapped up in a towel. I ran to my room and dressed for the warm weather in some dark denim shorts and a loose white shirt. I kicked on some brown leather sandals and brushed my hair. Then i packed up a bag with my phone, headphones, sweater, and some make-up in it. When i was finished, i went downstairs and into the pantry for some breakfast. I started some coffee as I thought about making some waffles or pancakes or something, but decided i was too lazy and settled on some raisin bran. I poured it into a white bowl and grabbed myself a spoon. I had just sat down at the counter with my cereal when Adam walked in. He had bed head and was wearing a grey t-shirt and patterned pajama pants. "Hey Adam. Where's Scarlett?" i asked. He seemed half asleep but the sound of my voice woke him up. He helped himself to a cup of the coffee i had made, and then turned to me. "She's sleeping still. Where's _Nick?_" He sneered Nick's name like it was something disgusting. I ignored his attitude and ate a bit of my breakfast. "He went home." "That's good." What was Adam's problem? I was seriously getting tired of him lately. I assume he could see my annoyance on my face because he quickly spoke up. "I mean.. um... i was just hoping we could talk." What now? Was this why he'd came to my room last night? Or was it about what happened before he left? "About?" "well um... I was thinking... and uh... okay i'm just gonna say it. I think you should stop seeing Nick." What?! Did he really just say that? How could he even think that would be okay? And now, i couldn't believe the way he was looking at me. He was leaning across the island counter staring at me like he had just done a good deed. I was about to burst. My patience with Adam had just blown away. "Are you kidding me?! No! What's your problem?!" I screamed the words at him and he took a step back and straightened up. "Look Cassie. I'm just thinking in your best interest here. Nick is not a good guy and i don't want you getting hurt is all." Again with his righteous act. I was sick of it. "Really? Because up until a month ago, Scarlett was evil. Like try-to-kill-me evil." "We're not talking about Scarlett. she's changed. Nick hasn't. I care about you Cassie." Everything he said was just spiking more and more anger. "Now you _care _about me? Since when?" "I've always cared Cassie." "Oh. Right. like when you were pretending that you weren't falling in love with my _sister _while you were dating me? So what? You think you're the only one that's aloud to be happy? You started dating Scarlett the same day we broke up. I waited 2 weeks to tell Nick how i felt. I'm happy now. Nick makes me happy. I love _him_. How can you sit there and try to take away my happiness." "Cassie. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I lov-" "No. Don't even go there. I don't care. I'm not going to listen to another word you have to say. Leave me alone, Leave Nick alone. I honestly wish i had never broken up with him for you in the first place." Adam was about to say something else but i grabbed my bag from the chair next to me and stormed out.


	29. Late

Cassie's P.O.V.  
Most of the circle was gathered in Diana's room, waiting for the meeting to start. The meeting was set for 4 and The only people we were missing were Faye, Scarlett, and Adam. I was sitting on the window seat with Nick. My legs were thrown over his and i was leaning back reading my mothers book of shadows. Faye walked in the room and started talking to Deb. Now the only people we were missing were Adam and Scarlett. I was still steamed at Adam for his comments this morning, but i decided to ignore them. No matter what he had said, I was never breaking up with Nick. I loved him. I put my book down and sat up. I heard Melanie and Laurel talking about a ghost or something. Slowly the entire group became involved in the conversation. It seemed everyone's candles had been freaking out last night. There was no way that was me, was there? "Yeah, it was really weird. They went up and then eventually blew themselves out." Diana was saying. "Well mine weren't even lit when i went to bed, but they lit themselves at like midnight. They would spike up then slow down and spike up again. But yeah, they blew themselves out too." Melanie said. "So everyone on Crowhaven street is experiencing ghost by candle? That can't just be a coincidence." Chris said. "Yeah, something weird was going on." Doug said. "Sally Waltzman told people at school today that her candles in the living room were being weird." Laurel was saying. "Sally lives way across town!" Sean said. "There were a couple other people in school saying stuff like that too. They were saying that it was people from the club." Deb mentioned. Faye was staring at me from across the room. "Cassie, you don't know anything about this, do you?" She asked in a sneering voice. I didn't answer right away. I was in shock and speechless from knowing i extended my magic across town. I had no idea i was that powerful. Nick was sitting by my side smiling wide. He actually thought this was funny. I looked around and noticed that my silence had caught the groups attention. I had to give them an answer. But i didn't want the whole group to know about Nick staying over, even if we didn't do anything. The twins would get a kick out of it. "Cassie? Are you okay?" Diana asked. "What? Oh yeah.. uhm sure." Faye was smiling sneakily at me. "Well? Do you know or not?" She asked in her husky voice. "Uh, actually, i do." I answered. "Really, and what it is then?" "It was uh... me. i was practicing... stretching my powers to all the candles in my room. And uhh... i guess they went a little farther then expected... sorry." Everyone seemed impressed and crowded my head with _reallys?_ and _hows?_ Nick bust up laughing and everyone but Deb looked at him weird. I tried to change the subject quickly. "So when is this meeting gonna start anyway?" I asked. "When Adam and Scarlett get here." Diana said. It was already 4:30 and i was tired of waiting. "Why do we have to wait for them anyway?" Faye called. "Faye, don't even start." Diana answered. "Well it's not like you ever wait for me if i'm late. And i'm a circle leader for Christ's sake!" "Faye knock it off." The room had gotten quiet except for the two arguing cousins. I had to step in. "She has a point Diana." The entire circle looked in my direction with bewildered eyes, even Nick. "I just mean, it's not like we wait for Faye when she's late. We just start without her. Why are Adam and Scarlett any different?" Diana looked almost hurt. The circle was still staring at me. "Well it's just... I um... I don't know." Diana answered. There was some emotion on her face that i couldn't place. I didn't want her angry with me so i quickly made a comeback. "I'm not saying that we should start or anything, i'm just saying we should treat everyone fair. And i don't know about you guys, but i'm getting pretty tired of waiting." The circle members agreed on everything i had said. Diana called Adam and Scarlett each once more. No answer. Then the circle began their meeting without them.

An hour had passed and the only thing the circle could manage to do was fight. They fought about our next move; they fought about wether or not to find my siblings; they even fought about stupid stuff like school and the outsiders. We needed to decide what was going to happen next, but the group couldn't agree on anything. I had to take charge. Even though i had no idea what to do either, i needed to speak up. This was my life they were discussing, and if i didn't say something now, i might not ever get the chance. It was time. I stood up and took authority. "Enough everyone. We need to stop fighting and decide already. Im tired of the bickering and if you won't help me make the decisions as a group, then i'll make them myself." The group started to calm down and everyone looked to me for the answers. I felt powerful, but not in a good way. I didn't feel like i was the one with the answers, but the one that had to make the tough decisions. Faye looked mad, like she always did. "Who died and made you queen? Why do _you _get to be leader? If i remember correctly, i'm a leader too." She sneered. I stayed calm and answered her evenly. "Well, lets see, shall we? The circle is discussing the prophecy that concerning _me_, _my _siblings, a secret library in _my_ house, _my_ father, and _my_ book of shadows. So that means that _my _life is the one changing. Not yours. Everything is _my _responsibility to take care of. So what reasons do you have to make the decisions, exactly?" She looked taken aback for a minute, and didn't answer. "That's what i thought." Before i turned away, i saw her expression turn sour. "Okay, so lets begin. First things first. My siblings. Diana said we can do a summoning spell to bring them to New Salem. We need to decide wether to do that or not. Before we discuss this, we need to realize that they could be evil. I mean, chances are that at least one of them is. They have black john's blood in them, and that led Scarlett down the evil path. Just think about it. Also, we don't know they know they're witches. I went most of my life without knowing, and it's also a possibility. Either way, they will be powerful." "Yes, but, they may have a lot of answers. They could help us or be a big part of the truth." Laurel said. "Here's an idea. What if we vote on it?" Diana asked. The group seemed to agree, except for Faye who still looked mad. "Okay. We'll vote. Melanie? Do you mind?" I said. She nodded and stood next to me in the center of the room. She had a notebook and a black pen in hand.

We voted on everything. The votes stated: We will not be looking for my siblings yet. We will spend as much time in the library as possible (as long as we are with another person). We will be careful with my fathers book, and only use it with another person, but try to get as much information out of it as possible. We will work more on figuring out the prophecy, and will take extra precautions not to let me get killed. Our plans were set, and there were no longer any decisions for the group to make. However, there was still a lot going on in my head. I had no idea what _my _next move was. At least i knew Nick would be there to support me.


	30. Stories

**I know it's been a while since i switched P.O.V.'s so i decided to put this one in Nicks. Anyway Read on: Big Drama ahead! ****_xoxo_**

Nick's P.O.V.  
Cassie and I were in her kitchen getting some snacks. She was sitting at the counter island sipping at her coffee, and i was rummaging through her pantry. I grabbed some pretzels and a can of ravioli from the top shelf and put them on the counter, closing the pantry door behind me. I gave the pretzels to Cassie and i popped open the can of Raviolis. I grabbed a fork from the drawer. I punctured one of them with the fork and shoved it in my mouth. "Ew! Nick, did you really just eat that _raw_?" I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, popping another one in my mouth. "Ew! Stop it! There's a microwave right there!" She whined. I laughed at her and set the can on the counter. I bent across the counter and kissed her. "Ahem..." Adam's voice came from the doorway. We broke apart to look at an uncomfortable Adam and awkward Scarlett. "Cassie, we need to talk." Adam said confidently. He had a slight smile on his face as though he was winning at something. "I assume you told Nick about this morning?" His smile didn't disappear, and Cassie seemed weirded out by it. "No, actually, i was trying to save your ass." She said jokingly. His smile faded instantly but then perked back up almost as quick as it had left. "You mean yours?" What was going on here? Something was off. Cassie looked confused. Her eyebrow was raised and her mouth was set in a straight line. "What are you talking about Adam?" she asked. His smile widened but then he put on a fake sad face. "About how you tried to get me back, and i refused." What?! Cassie must have been on the same brain wave as me, because her words mimicked my thought. "WHAT?!" she screamed. Did this mean he was lying? "I'm really sorry Cassie, but you know i have Scarlett now. I feel bad about hurting your feelings, and so soon. After i broke your heart. I know i broke up with you, so that i could be with Scarlett." "WHAT?!" Her voice only got louder. Then Scarlett's voice came, quiet as a mouse. "Cassie, i'm so sorry. This is all my fault." She shed a few tears and looked really upset and guilty. I could feel my temper rise. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. There was no way Cassie would do that to me. Was there? "What the hell is he talking about Cassie?" She looked at me with pained eyes. "Wait, do you actually believe him?" Her eyes seemed full of tears but she was strong. She didn't shed one. I felt bad for hurting her but i needed to know what was going on and NOW. I looked away from Cassie's pained eyes and to Adam for answers. He smiled only slightly and proceeded to give them to me. "This morning after you left. Scarlett was still asleep, and i came down to breakfast. Cassie was talking all about our happiness, and love and then she basically threw herself at me. I rejected her and thats why she's so mad at me." I knew Cassie was mad at him because today at the meeting she had basically asked everyone to continue without him. She didn't seem to care wether he was okay or not. "This isn't funny Adam." Cassie said quietly. "It's okay Cassie, you have a right to still love him. He was yours first." Scarlett said. "I DON"T! I never really did. And today, after Adam begged me to break up with the person that i really do love, i told him that. Last night he came to my room. Did he tell you that?" Adam tried to interrupt but Cassie only spoke over him. "No of course not. Because everything that comes out of Adam's mouth is a lie. Anyway poor little Adam was real upset when he saw Nick in my room. Then this morning he came downstairs while i was eating and told me i needed to break up with Nick. That he was 'dangerous' and that Adam was only trying to protect me. You want to know what i said to him? I gave him a big speech about how i was happy, and he was happy, so not to ruin it. I told him not to judge Nick when Mr. Different-girlfriend/Soulmate-every-week was now with someone who was evil up until a month ago. Then i said something about how i wished that i had never chose Adam. If i would have seen him for the jerk that he is, i would have never broken up with Nick, lost Diana as my best friend, been blackmailed by Faye, or have the whole group feel awkward around me for months. I love Nick! Not Adam! I can't believe that anyone would believe your fake story about me supposedly want-" Her screaming was interrupted by my fist hitting Adam's face.

Cassie's P.O.V.  
Nick and Adam were sitting at the counter wit ice packs. While Scarlett was tending to them, I was standing in the doorway, unmoving. My throat was hoarse from screaming so much. I couldn't believe Adam had set me up like that. He probably already told the entire circle. Now i would have to set things right with them too. Worse than that though, was feeling so hurt from knowing that Nick hadn't believed me. He hadn't trusted me the way i always trusted him. I had once believed that our relationship was rock solid, and now i noticed all the cracks. I wasn't sure how we would move past this. I could feel my eyes start to tear up and i wiped them away. This wasn't the time or place for this. Then i saw Nick staring at me. He smiled slightly and i had to look away. He didn't honestly think i would just move on from this, did he? He walked up to me now, and pulled my chin up to look into his mahogany eyes. He smiled at me, and it was beautiful. I tried to be strong though. I didn't want this to just disappear. We needed to talk about it, alone. He bent down to kiss me but i pulled away. He looked at me curiously. I tightened my jaw. The doorbell rang, but i ignored it for the moment. "I can't believe you didn't trust me." My voice sounded hard and cold, but it needed to be said. I then turned away from Nick and walked to the door. As i walked, the realization hit me that Adam's plan had kind of worked. I mean, Nick and i were fighting, and i had no idea if we were going to last. I held onto our relationship by a thread at the moment. I pushed all that away as i answered the door to 3 familiar faces. Faces i recognized from somewhere. Then i got it. I recognized them form The Book of Fate. They were the faces of my brothers.


	31. Brothers

**Sorry it took me so long to post. My internet was down and school started back up. Anyway,, heres the next chapter!**

Nick's P.O.V.  
I sat on the couch opposite Cassie's new siblings. Adam and Scarlett stood quietly behind us. The room was full of awkward silence. There was all the drama from what happened before the doorbell rang, so we were quiet. Then, we decided to wait for the rest of the circle to show up so we could figure out why Black Johns children showed up. I stared into the faces of Cassie's brothers. The oldest one, which i assumed was David, had a rugged look. He seemed tough and strong, but something was odd about him. Then there were the twins. They looked around Cassie's age, maybe a little younger. They seemed to be opposites, one wore glasses and seemed kind of nerdy, while the other was a little more casual. He seemed bored like he had better things to do with his time. Finally the door swung open and the circle filed in. When they saw the boys on the couch, everyone tensed. Another moment of silence until Adam spoke. "Okay. Everyone is here. Now what do you want?" Cassie shot him an angry glance and he looked away quickly. The older boy seemed to speak for the group. "I am David. This is Reese and Jordan." Reese was the nerdy looking one and Jordan was the bored one. "We came to help." "Help what?" Diana asked. Reese was the next one to speak, his voice robotic. "A great evil is coming. You must be prepared for it." Great. Another great evil. It seems we couldn't have one moment of peace around here without having some unknown disaster occur. "And how do you know? Are you the great evil? How do you suppose we trust you?" Adam sneered. Cassie glared at him again and he pretended not to notice. "it's well... it's hard to explain." David begun. "No it's not. Reese here, he's got a gift. He's like some super genius or something. That's how we know." Jordan said. David looked over to Jordan like a father would when his child was being obnoxious. "Look. I'm not sure what it is. But i think it might have something to do with our sister. _Jade_." David told us. Then Cassie finally spoke up. "What do you mean? Is she... evil?" "Very much so. She has embraced her dark magic, and now his twice as powerful than Black John himself. She has killed many, and we need _your _help to stop her." Reese answered. Cassie was confused. "_Me_? Why _me_?" David answered her this time. "Don't you get it Cassie? You are the _key._" "Like the book says." She said, more of a statement then a question. This confused her brothers, except Reese. "What book?" Jordan asked. Reese answered him with complete knowledge. "The book of fate." The room fell silent for a moment. I spoke up to end the silence. "What makes Cassie the key?" I held Cassie tight, wishing i could protect her from any evil out there. David seemed to focus on me for a minute. Nobody answered my question. Cassie, however, wanted the answer to. "Yeah, why _me_?" she asked softly. Now David looked over to Cassie. "Not all witches are created equal Cassie. I thought you of all people would know that. Some have gifts, like Reese' knowledge. Some can be more powerful than others, and then some are born from pure magic. Then there's you. You were blessed with the most of all 3." "What do you mean?" I asked. He focused on my face again, ignoring my question for a moment. He seemed protective of Cassie, which was odd being that they only just met each other. His dark eyes were intensely staring me down, but i tried to pretend not to notice. He answered my question carefully. "Cassie was born from the purest of both kinds of magic. She has the greatest light and worst dark magic running through her veins. This makes her more powerful than any other witch here, maybe anywhere. Now add on her gift of sight. Her power is more than any of you can comprehend, and she has barely scratched the surface. Many will try to harm Cassie before she can learn of the power she has, and i fear Jade is going to be one of them. Cassie's life hangs in the balance, along with the rest of your circle. If we can manage to protect her, there is so much more in store for Cassie when she accesses her true power. You just better hope you can keep up."

The circle agreed to have a meeting in the morning. Everyone was leaving and i couldn't help but think of what David had said. I tried to push it away from my mind, and focus on Cassie. She was in the doorway saying goodbye to her brothers. "We will be staying at the empty house down the street. Goodbye for now Cassandra." and then they left. I walked up to Cassie and pulled her in for a hug. "Are you okay?" I asked softly. She nodded and tried to stop herself from crying into my chest. I then remembered how mad Cassie was at me before everything happened with her brothers. "Cassie, about earlier... i want to tell you how sorry i am. I never should have-" She shut me up with a kiss. "It's okay Nick. I overreacted. You trust me now, right?" I nodded slowly. "Well now, in this moment, that's all that matters." She took my hans and towed me upstairs into her bedroom. She was right. All that mattered was now. How i felt about Cassie this moment, was what was important.


	32. Kisses and bombs

**Sorry it took so long to write more, i couldn't exactly decide how to word what was going to happen next. It's funny that i know everything that is going to happen later, and every scene that is to come, yet no idea what to happen NEXT. Anyway, read on! 3 CB**

Cassie's P.O.V.  
We walked into my room kissing passionately. Everyone had just finished up with the circle meeting downstairs and were now parting ways for the night. I dragged Nick into my room and had my fingers running through his hair. Our lips were still passionately intertwined, and our pulses were racing. The candles were blazing vigorously, but i didn't care. I wanted to be with Nick in every way possible. We were laying on my bed now, and he stopped from lunging in with another round of kissing. "Cassie wait. As much as i don't want to be the one to bring this up, do you even remember how mad you were at me earlier?" His face seemed like it was debating on wether or not to regret asking me this, but i didn't care about that anymore. I was stupid to think Nick didn't trust me. He was just worried that maybe i had 'come to my senses' and was done with him. He always talked like that. Like he wasn't good enough for me, when in reality, it was the other way around. "Nick. It doesn't matter anymore. It was stupid to let Adam get between us and it's over now. Nobody can ever take me away from you. I love you." He looked surprised and was about to press the subject further so i kissed him softly. He kissed me back and soon our soft kisses turned quick and powerful. This was it. I was ready. I pulled my shirt over my head quickly and then did the same to his. surprise crossed his face again. "What are you doing Cassie? I thought we were going to wait until you were ready?" he asked. I smiled up at him. "I _am _ready." "Are you absolutely sure? We can wait a little longer you know. I'll wait for you to be truly ready. i don't want to push you into doing something you don't want to do. You have to be absolutely positive. Are you absolutely positive? I'm not sure you are. So maybe we should-" "Nick. Stop._ i'm ready._" I kissed him again before he could say more. I didn't want him to try and talk me out of my decision. He kept trying to talk between kisses, but i wouldn't let him. He then pulled himself away from me and held me at arms length. "Wait a minute." He let go of me and sat up on my bed. "Wait for what?! I'm not going to let you talk me out of it." He laughed at this and his smile made my heart race faster. "Now why would i try to talk you of it! I'm the one that's been waiting for you to be ready!" I realized he was right. "Then wait for what?" I asked. "I just want to know what changed your mind. Why are you ready _now_?" it was a good question, and yet, i had no idea how to word my answer. I thought for a moment before i spoke. "Well it was kind of my brothers, if that doesn't sound weird," i laughed. "When they were talking tonight, i kind of realized something. We really might not have all the time in the world left, and that's not just me being pessimistic. I'm just thinking that i don't want to waste whatever time i have left fighting with you. I love you so much, and that will never change. I am so sure about my feelings for you, that i don't know why i waited this long in the first place. My feelings are never going to change, they are never going away. if anything they will be getting stronger. So i decided to use that and spend the time i have left to be with you in every way possible. We've already lost so much time. And i'm not giving up any more of it. _i love you, Nick. forever and always._" We stared into each others eyes for another moment, and then he kissed me sweetly. Our kissing frenzy began again. it was time. This was going to happen now, and for once, that didn't scare me one bit. I was still a little nervous, but only because it was my first time. But i was sure that Nick was the first and last person i wanted to be with. Our kissing was quick, and i near ran out of breath, but it was right. Then Nick stopped. Why was he stopping? I looked at him curiously. he was angry. I wondered why. And then i heard it. Adam was at the door again. He was banging on it loudly and calling through the door. "Cassie! What's going on in there? Open up this door! Open it NOW." Why couldn't Adam just leave me alone? God! Sometimes i couldn't stand him! "Let's just ignore him. Maybe he'll go away." I said and kissed nick softly. His jaw was still rigid and he didn't kiss me back. "He's been banging on your door for like 10 minutes now. You want me to talk to him?" He asked. His voice was hard. I knew Nick well enough to know that he wasn't actually planning on talking. His hands were balled up into fists and Adam's voice was only getting louder. Nick was about to explode when the door flung open. Adam and Scarlett were on the other side, Adam looked angry and Scarlett looked scared. Adam seemed to get angrier as he assessed the situation. I was laying down on the bed in only a black lace bra and my jeans. Nick was shirtless, sitting up and his face was red with anger. "Wow. You really think this is the time for that?!" Adam sneered. Nick had just gotten madder I started to get really angry myself. Nick had just hit his boiling point and was about to start fighting with Adam, but i couldn't stop my anger. It started to flow through my words, and i felt bad for saying them but to angry to really care. My voice was a scream the entire time. "What the hell is your issue Adam? Why the hell do you always have to be here? Why do you constantly come into my room at night just to stop whatever it is that i'm doing with Nick?! Which by the way is none of your fucking business! You are my EX boyfriend. You kind of lost the right to tell me what i can and cannot do when you fell in love with my sister. Now stop freaking putting your nose where it doesn't belong. Why can't you just leave? Just go," I had gotten up out of bed and was standing next to him screaming in his face. i was like a bomb that had just exploded. And i couldn't stop it/ "Get out of my room, Get out of my house get out of my life. I don't love you anymore. I don't even like you anymore! In fact i can't even stand you! When are you going to get that through your thick skull? Now me and my boyfriend were kind of in the middle of something. So if you don't mind!" I slammed the door in Adam's and Scarlett's shocked faces." I walked past Nick to the candle on my end table. I closed my eyes and pushed with my mind. "Hold my fire" i whispered. I then blew out the candle, which flickered and then went out. Then i went back and sat on my bed next to a still surprised Nick. "whoa. what _was _that?" he asked. "What? The candle? I put a spell on it so that i wouldn't accidently light all the candles in the world again." I said jokingly. He raised his eyebrows at me and gave me the you-know-what-i-mean face. "look, i'm just mad that he seems to have no boundaries when it comes to interrupting my personal life. I'll apologize to him and Scarlett tomorrow for the outburst. Okay?" He kissed my lips and spoke softly. "You don't need to apologize. The way i see it, you did nothing wrong. You only stood up for your privacy. He's the one who barged in and interrupted us. Now where were we?" He laughed and kissed me again, this time harder. "Making up for lost time." I whispered.


	33. Missing

**this is basically a filler-but i will write more by the end of the day. PROMISE! :) **

Cassie's P.O.V.  
I lay on my stomach across the right side of my bed. The rising sun felt warm on my bare back. I faced Nick, and saw he was still sleeping. He was gorgeous in this light. Well he was gorgeous in any light really. But he looked so perfect and innocent in his sleep. I didn't want to get out of bed yet, and I started tracing little circles onto his bare chest with my finger. He didn't wake, and so i thought about the night before...

Other than the interruption from Adam, everything had gone perfectly. I wish that moment could have lasted forever, but i needed to get ready now. The circle had a meeting in a few hours and i had things to do before it began. Slowly and carefully, as to not wake Nick up, i got out of bed. I went to my closet and grabbed a towel. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked to the bathroom. I quickly showered and brushed my teeth, then returned to my room. I pulled on some dark denim skinnies and a loose white shirt that fell off one of my shoulders. I tried to dress quickly and quietly so that Nick could sleep. I went on a quick coffee run, and when i came home, everyone was still asleep. I grabbed a bagel from the pantry and went to my room, coffee in hand. I set the stuff on my end table, and bent over so that i was only a few inches from Nick's face. "Wake up sleepy head." I whispered, and kissed him on the cheek. He made a grunting noise but didn't open his eyes. "Nick... Wake up." i said softly. Still nothing. After a few more tries and some random poking on his face, I had gotten slightly frustrated. "Nicholas Armstrong you better wake up right now." His eyes didn't open but i saw a slight smile come to his face. "Nick! Wake up already! You sleep like a rock." He opened his eyes and grabbed me by the waist to pull me back into bed. We giggled a bit before a quiet knock came at my door. "Is he really doing this again?" Nick said angrily. The joking mood had faded as i walked over to my door. I was surprised when i opened it up, expecting to see Adam, when Scarlett was there. Her eyes were puffy and red, as though she had been crying. "Scarlett? What's up? Are you okay?" I asked. Her voice was hoarse and cracked. "Well it's Adam. Since last night, i haven't been able to get a hold of him. He stormed out of the house after your fight and i haven't heard from him since. Oh Cassie, i'm really worried. Do you think something bad might have happened to him?" She said. Adam was _missing?_ but how could that be? I saw him just last night. No. This had to be some kind of mistake. "Don't worry Scarlett. I'm sure Adam is fine. He always is. I think we should just give him some time to cool off." I looked over to Nick who was paying close attention to the conversation. I suddenly became aware of the lack of clothes on his body and the fact that he was only being covered at the moment by a thin sheet. "Uhm, Scarlett, why don't you head downstairs and watch some television while Nick gets dressed? I'll meet you down there in a minute." Her eyes flickered to Nick on my bed and she blushed. She looked away quickly, obviously trying not to focus on his insufficiency of clothing. "Oh yes. Sorry. I'll see you there in a moment i guess." and with that she turned to the hallway and walked down the stairs. I shut my door in case she decided to come back up for any reason and turned to a comfortable looking Nick. "You know," he began. "I don't _have _to get dressed. We could just spend the day in bed." He had a sly smile on his face and his offer was tempting. I would _love _to spend the day in bed with him and only him, but we had things to do today. "As _great _as that sounds, there's just too much going on today." His sly smile faded, so i walked over to the bed and kissed him passionately, but quickly. "Raincheck?" I asked. "I'll hold you to it." he promised.


	34. The Plan

"How can we be sure?" Melanie was saying. The circle meeting had been going on for 2 hours so far. We had gotten through a few other issues, but mostly, we were discussing wether or not to trust my brothers. To me, they seemed pretty trustworthy, but so had Scarlett when i first met her. I wasn't willing to put my faith in taking chances again. We needed to be sure that they were who they said they were. I really didn't want to deal with more evil siblings right now, and neither did the rest of my circle. "Well, in the book of Fate, it says the oldest one is Faye's soulmate, shouldn't that count for something?" Deborah asked. I looked over to wear she was sitting. She was oddly close to Doug. According to the book of fate, he and Deb were soul-mates. I looked around the room at the others and noticed a pattern. They each sat paired with the one the book had set them up with. Sean and Melanie; Chris and Laurel; Adam and Scarlett; and Doug and Deb. It seemed that everyone had taken what the book said as truth. But what if the book wasn't as much truth as we thought it was. At one point i was linked to Adam, not Nick. I remembered what Diana had said to me the day Nick and i had gotten together. _the futures always changing Cassie. _But how could it always be changing when our fate was set in stone? Or rather in paper, in a book. Either way, something was off about this whole situation. I needed to figure out what it was before it came back to bite me. "Well it would count, if not for the fact that it is Faye." Diana said. "HEY!" Faye called. "No offense intended, of course." Diana said with a smile. "Well offense sure as hell taken!" Faye answered back. While they bickered i was deep in thought. Last night, Reese had said something about his gift of knowledge. What if this knowledge gift was real? Then maybe he could help me figure out what it was that i couldn't quite put my finger on. If only there was a way to tell if they were telling the truth. I needed to know the truth before i could trust them with the secrets i kept. If only i could perform a spell or something like i had on Scarlett. Then i could know. I could know everything. That was it! Why hadn't anyone else thought of it? All we have to do is a simple spell to know wether we can trust them. Then maybe i could figure out what was bothering me. With their help of course. I interrupted the argument between Diana and Faye that seemed as though it was going to get violent. "Guys, why can't we just do a truth spell on them like we did Scarlett and find out, once an for all?" Diana had been shaking her head before i could finish my sentence. "That would never work, Cassie. Their magic is a lot stronger than ours, we would never be able to know if they were telling the truth." hmmmm... She had a point there. "Well, you are right. _We _are not strong enough. _the circle _can't do that kind of magic." "What's your _point_ Cassie?" Faye sneered. "My _point _is that the _circle_ isn't strong enough, but _i _am." A moment of silence passed as the circle wrapped their heads around the idea. They knew i was right and at the moment, this was our only hope. "Cassie, i don't think that's such a good idea." Adam said. "Yeah, i don't know that you're powerful enough to take on three children with dark magic, especially not by yourself." Diana backed him up. "What if you get hurt?" Scarlett whined. One by one the members of the circle put in their 2 cents about why this was such a bad idea. The only people that were silent were Nick, Faye, and myself. After the doubts had subsided and silence once again fell over the group, Faye spoke, her voice was husky as always. "Are you guys kidding me? Did you even hear them last night? If they're right, Cassie is 10 times stronger than the circle as a whole. From what we've seen, that's true. You are always putting your faith in her, why can't you believe in her power?" I couldn't believe it. Faye was on _my _side. When nobody else was, Faye was the one to stand up for what i wanted. The group stared at her in shock, much like i did. Nick grabbed my hand and spoke softly, only to me. "Are you sure Cassie? This could be really dangerous or even misleading. If they _are _evil, they might try to hurt you. Even if we _are _there, we will probably be under the spell like they are. We won't be able to help. Are you sure you want to do this?" i only nodded. His worries soaked into my mind, and troubled me now, but i did my best to keep cool. This needed to be done and i was the only one who could do it. He nodded back to me and spoke to the group. "I think we should let her do it. We need to trust in her judgement, and her power." I was glad i had Nick on my side too. I needed him. "But why are you so willing to do anything for the truth? Why are you needing so badly to trust them?" Diana asked. That was a good question. I was only a little sure on why, myself. How was i supposed to answer Diana? I did my best. "Look, i think something else is going on, i don't want to worry anyone yet, but i have this odd feeling like we're missing something. something big. I think that my siblings are the only way to uncover what it is. We need them, and now." a minute or two passed as the group tried to decipher what i meant, but they eventually gave up and decided to trust me. Diana was last to go along with it, but even she knew that it was the only way. "Alright," She said finally. "Let's do this."


	35. Simple

Cassie's P.O.V.  
The circle had met up at my house that night, along with my brothers. Everyone had piled into my small living room. The circle sat on one side of the room, my brothers on the other. Everything was set up for the spell we were about to do. My brothers had hesitantly agreed to let their secrets spill out. It was time to begin, but i was super nervous. There were 4 ways tonight could go. 1: My brothers would fall under the spell and be good like i had hoped; 2: My brothers would not fall under the spell and i would be stuck unknowing of the truth (wether they were good or evil); 3: my brothers would fall under the spell and i would find out that they were in fact evil; Or 4: They would be spell free, evil, and use this opportunity to harm me or my unmoving circle. I really hoped it wasn't the last one. I pushed away my doubts and tried to pull enough courage together to get this over with. I picked up the shining white candle from the coffee table and began the spell.

_"Earth, air, water, fire._  
_Let me learn their true-"_

my spell was cut off by Diana. "Cassie, wait. Why don't i do the spell with you? Maybe even Faye? Then at least you have some back-up in case it doesn't work." Faye looked pleased that she got to be involved. It wasn't a bad idea. I nodded and the other girls held on to the candle. Nick, who had been hovering over me protectively, loosened a little. Him and my oldest brother, David, had been in some competitive staring competition for the last half-hour. What was that about? I tried to focus on the task at hand. Faye, Diana, and myself had begun the spell once again.

_"Earth, air, water, fire._  
_Let me learn their true desire. _  
_Secrets kept from me,_  
_The truth will set them free."_

__Everyone seemed to be in perfect sync at this moment. They all turned to a robotic form with hard eyes at the exact same time. "Okay Cassie, lets start." Said Diana. "We need to make sure it works before we ask any big questions." I nodded once and turned to the boys. "One at a time, speak your full names." "Jordan Patrick Baker." "Reese Simon Baker." "David Michael Falconi." Okay so it works so far. Let's try another. "What is the name of your mother?" "Olivia Baker." Said the twins simultaneously. "Elizabeth Falconi." David said. "Who is your father?" Diana asked. They all spoke at once. Black John." "Okay i say lets ask them why they are here." I nodded and asked them the question. Jordan was the one to answer me. "We are here to save as many lives as we can from our wicked sister Jade." "What has Jade done?" "She had come to our towns and tried to get us to join her. David had a half-sister and Jade took her life to convince him to join her. She killed my mother in an attempt to persuade me and Reese. When we declined, she killed off our circles members one by one. She used her dark magic to torture and kill Amanda, My soulmate." Wow. She really was a wicked half-sister. I wish my family hadn't been so evil. "What is she going to do next?" Reese spoke up next. "We are not sure, but my gift has showed me a Book that explains everything. However, we assume she will come to you and Scarlett for followers." A book? "The book of fate?" "Yes." But the book of fate didn't really give specifics. That was it. I needed to show my brothers and figure out what was going to happen next. Especially if she would go to any measures to get Scarlett and i to follow her. What if she tried to do to Nick what she had done to Jordan's soulmate? I couldn't let that happen. I needed to protect Nick at all costs. "Okay let's make this simple. Are you guys good or evil? Are you trying to kill Cassie, or what?" Faye said. Finally it was David's turn to speak. "It is a fine line between good and evil, but i consider us to walk that line. However, we are not trying to kill Cassandra Blake, we are trying to save her, and her friends." And with that last bit of information, it was over. I needed to get them downstairs to the library. With all the answers i had gotten, it was time to trust them. I quickly blew out the candle and watched life return to their faces.


	36. The gift of knowledge

Cassie's P.O.V.  
A moment passed as i watched everyone return to reality. Nick gripped my hand tightly. "So? How did everything go?" Scarlett asked. "It's fine. They're not trying to kill any of us. at least not yet anyway." Diana said, eyeing Jordan and David. She was right to be suspicious, they were a little rough around the edges. It was just weird to see Diana act hostile. I can only remember one other time that she had been this way, and that was with Scarlett. At the time, we hadn't known she was evil, a witch, or even my sister. Maybe it was just a feeling she had. But in the end, she had been right. I hoped she wasn't right about them too. A slight relief had washed over the group, only a few were still tense. Nick was protective of me as always, Diana was being oddly out of character, and i was just glad to see Adam taking an interest in something other than me to care how he was acting. He was hovering over Scarlett like she was his life source. I tried to take my mind off of them and then i remembered the feeling i had gotten. Something wasn't right. _the futures always changing, Cassie. _Diana's voice rang clear as a bell in my head. That was it! I looked around at the group that was currently mingling with each other and quickly found Reese in the corner. Him and Jordan were inseparable, from what i had seen so it didn't surprise me to see them together. I noticed both boys looked oddly out of place, like they had felt awkward or something. Maybe it was because i also had never seen them without David, the eldest of my brothers. I looked around to see him backed up against a wall by Faye. He looked in awe and scared at the same time. but Faye had that affect on people. She had her flirting face on and her body language showed she couldn't be more interested. I would hate to interrupt her quest to seize all men, starting with my brother, but i needed to talk to David and the twins. I towed Nick along to where Faye and David were, and rescued him from a ready-to-pounce Faye Chamberlain. When she saw me, her eyes turned hostile and hard. "What do you want Cassie?" She sneered. "We were in the middle of something." I knew i would someday be punished by Faye for interrupting, but something was going on, and i needed to figure out what it was. "Look, all this can wait, okay? I think i should show them the library. I'm not sure why yet, but i have an odd feeling about something, and i think they can help." Surprisingly Faye had lost all hostility in her eyes and turned serious. She nodded at me and went to collect my other brothers. "What library?" David asked after she had left. "You'll see." I said. A moment later Faye had returned with Jordan and Reese. They looked confused but ready to help. I assume the rest of the circle could sense something was going on because they soon all surrounded us and looked to me for answers. "I think something's wrong. Let's go to the library. I'll explain more there." I said in a shaky voice. Nick's hand, which i had almost forgotten, squeezed mine gently. "It's okay Cassie. I'm here." He whispered in my ear, so soft i knew it was only for me. I smiled at him, and led the group downstairs to the basement. David and the twins looked even more confused then before, probably because they saw no library in my torn up basement. I moved onward and saw the amazement in their eyes when the hidden door opened up to reveal the hidden library. I led the group into the room and gestured for them to sit on the couches available. Everyone complied but Nick, who was still hovering over me protectively. I cleared my throat and began to tell the group about what i thought might be going on.

"Okay guys, so heres the thing. There's just something off about this book." I said and set the book on the table for them to look at. I began pacing but continued to tell my thoughts on the subject. "I just have this feeling like... I don't know, It's weird. It's just that, i don't really know why this book exists. Diana, remember what you told me, the day i saw my cord with Nick?" She shrugged her shoulders but looked thoughtful. "You said '_the futures always changing, Cassie.' _and i think you were right. I think the future always _is _changing. but how could such a book as this exists when the future's always changing? That doesn't make any sense. Right?" The whole group looked at me like i had gone mad, except for the person that mattered. Reese. I was hoping that, with his gift, he would be able to tell me what was going on. I looked deep into his eyes and saw it then. The knowledge. He knew what was going on. His voice was soft, but the room was quiet enough that we could all hear him. "Of course it does not make any sense. You are right to believe this book is strange. Even though the future is always changing, The book does exist. The Book of Fate changes with the future. The changes of our futures are based on the decisions and choices we make. So when we make a decision that alters the future, somehow the book alters itself. The book is pure magic. That may be how it changes. Now the thing is, there are things that are definite about the future. Things that may never change, no matter what we do and how we try. These things will forever stay the same in the book of fate. However, this book here, is _not _ The Book of Fate." What?! How was that even possible? And what did he mean by things can sometimes stay definite no matter what choices we make? The group had somehow erupted into a panic state all asking 'what do you mean' and 'then where _is _the book' and 'how is that possible'. He cleared his throat calmly, and the club soon settled down. "It alright. You are closer to the book than you think. I assume you did a locater spell and it brought you here. It did not lie. The book is here, in this room. If i am correct, which i am, the book should be beneath the floor boards under Cassie's feet." What? I jumped backwards. I stared intently at the floor, and noticed that the floor here was perked up only a tiny half-centimeter higher than the rest. I imagined it popping open and pushed with my mind. Just as i had planned, the floorboard popped open. Nick picked up the piece of wood to reveal an old book covered in dust. I lifted it out of the floor and blew of the dust. There, on the cover, written in gold, 'The Book of Fate'._  
_


	37. Inside the book

**So, sorry i haven't updated in a while. I could go on with excuses about why i haven't been able to. I am starting a couple courses online and still going to school everyday, plus i was sick and blah blah blah. These excuses are all true, but i don't think you guys really care. Excuses are excuses. The point is, real life is just more important then the way i wish a book went. Anyway, i'm starting to fear that i might be stopping this story. not many people read it, review it, or even care about it much. I already have everything planned out so i know how it's gonna end but i'm just losing interest in all the filler stuff. Don't worry though, if i do decide to end it, i'll tell you guys everything i have planned, and i will draw it to an ending, not just stop it like the TV networks do to all my favorite shoes. I'll try to keep updating, but like i said, real life is more important. Anyway, hope you like what i got so far.**

Cassie's P.O.V.  
I peeled the book open and watched as the symbols transformed into pictures and words. thoughts, doubts, wonders and worries flowed through my head. if this really was the book of fate, where did the other one come from? I had a feeling things were only going to go downhill from here. I wasn't really sure if i should read it... but everyone was waiting for me. I face the book to begin nervously. The pictures went along with the words, though there were less of them. Along the inside of the cover, someone had written a message in a chicken-scratch handwriting. I read it aloud for everyone to hear.

_before you read this book, you should know a few things. This book is bound and created with great power. The symbols are a spell, cast to show the reader their fate, however, the future is not definite. nothing is set in stone. Our fate's are created by the choices we make, and the options we are given by others. it is best to realize now that you won't like everything that happens to you now. if you want to change it, you need to be able to make the decisions that WILL change it. The future's always changing, you just need to take control of you fate. -the circle of Crowhaven road. _

Something about that shocked me a little. Maybe it was the fact that this book could change to fit the reader. Maybe it was that i was right about the future not being set in stone. Maybe it was that the original Crowhaven circle wrote this message. Or maybe it was that they used the exact words diana had. _the future's always changing. _Either way, i pushed past that thought and went on. at the bottom of their message, there was a P.S. that i read to the group.

_P.S. This book cannot be destroyed. It's pages are protected by our magic. Nothing can destroy them. You've been warned._

That was odd. Why would they have to warn anyone. The group was also confused, or so it seemed. It felt like every time i had stopped to think, it had taken hours, when in fact i had only paused for seconds. I hurriedly moved on, and then began flipping along the pages to keep it going, only stopping to breathe.

_there is a prophecy that exists within the lines of The Crowhaven Road circle. This prophecy is based on one family in particular. The darkest of magic is in the bloodline of one of the families on Crowhaven road. It has been passed through generations. The prophecy has been close to fulfilled every generation so far. Yet, the power of good magic has overpowered the prophecy, until now. The prophecy states that the family will take over the circle. They will create an all dark magic circle. This circle will be the most powerful that has ever reached this earth. They first will pair up the other families in order for them to have the most powerful children produced. This was accomplished by a man from this line. He called himself Black John. His first attempt failed, but he used a spell to bring himself back to life and stay immortal. Evil spirits helped him with the spell. then he came back generations later and succeeded in the first part of this prophecy. He made the circle mate too whichever person they will make the most powerful child with. He then set it so each witch would conceive a child at the same time. He mated with multiple women, and their children were born with dark magic in their veins. He needed a back-up plan so that if he came to his death, he would have a child to follow in his footsteps. He fathered one child in particular, Cassandra. She was born from equally powerful good magic as she was dark magic. She was the child that would grow to be the only thing stopping him from finishing the prophecy. With the help of the circle that Black John created, she would end him for good. However, one of his children would follow in his footsteps. Jade would come back to New salem and begin the prophecy again. She will take over the circle of crowhaven road unless Cassandra and her circle can defeat her. The results of their final battle will be in favor of..._

I trailed off. The last pages of the book were ripped out. I showed everyone why i ended. Now we had no idea what was going to happen and who was going to win. We could all die trying, but we needed to fight Jade for power. She was NOT going to rule us. Not if i can help it. But then i thought to the message in the front of the book. It said that the pages could not be destroyed. So maybe someone got to the book first. Somehow i knew, that the pages were out there, and i needed to find them. No matter what


	38. Continue?

**Okay, so yesterday i got the final book of the series: THE TEMPTATION, so i just thought i would drop by and ask, do you want me to continue this story? I flipped through and there were a few Cassie-Nick scenes, so i think i might just be getting back in the groove, just tell me if you would want to hear more. **

**xoxo**

**CheyanneBlaize**


End file.
